


七日番外

by Secretbutler



Series: 另一种结局 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: 卡尔在他的私人监狱受到了布鲁斯连续不断的折磨，但尊严的践踏才是让他最难以承受的部分。





	1. 烙印

“我说过，你离不开我。”  
“是啊，你说的没错。”  
卡尔略微惊讶了一下，看着对面那张冷笑着的脸，内心竟莫名其妙的有些发怵。  
绿莹莹的光让他顿感无力，红外线的囚室竟瞬间被氪石的绿色笼罩，冰冷的机械把他粗暴地拉回床上，固定住。  
室内恢复红光时，布鲁斯不紧不慢地走进来，看着卡尔在床上试图挣开那些束缚。  
冷冰冰的项圈被扣在他脖子上，顿时一阵无力。  
衣服瞬间被脱光，卡尔被固定在床上，仍然是一脸有恃无恐的笑容。  
“怎么？这么直接？很想我的老二吗？”  
那人冷冷地看着他，褪下裤子坐在他大腿上，面对着他。  
这么直接的刺激，卡尔很快就硬了，毫无遮拦的身体在布鲁斯面前起了变化，他又挣扎了两下——都没有用。  
“真骚，是想要一直骑乘吗？”  
布鲁斯看了一眼他怒立的阴茎，从腰带暗格里拿出一个红色的套环，扣在他的性器底端。  
卡尔瞪大了眼睛，用不可置信的神情看着他。  
“你做什么？”  
没有回答，布鲁斯的手在他的阴茎上流连着，那让卡尔觉得胀得发疼，但是底部的环死死地抑制住了他的欲望。  
“你说过我是你的。”  
身上的男人幽幽地说着，从腰带里掏出一个小东西，绑在手背上。  
是一个小巧的蝙蝠标志，周边镶嵌着小氪石颗粒。  
“没错，你是我的。”  
感觉到有点不安，卡尔生硬地咽了一口唾沫，仍旧不想被看出任何端倪。  
五分钟内，那个小小的蝙蝠标志温度越来越高，渐渐变成了金黄色——像是正在沸腾的岩浆。  
“你……你要干什么？”  
“从今天起，你是我的。”  
布鲁斯说着，在他的性器上比划了一下，看见卡尔的性器果真因为那个动作微微颤抖。  
“别……别开玩笑。”  
“什么是玩笑？”  
他冷冷地凝视着已经失去了主动权的男人，看着他的胸膛因为紧张上下起伏。  
“不……别……别是那里……”  
“好像大小也正合适呢。”  
“不……布鲁斯，别……换……换个地方……”  
“换个？”布鲁斯眯起眼睛，“那可就不会是一个地方了哦。”  
卡尔被恐惧的感觉弄得有点恶心，索性闭上眼睛转过头去。  
“布鲁斯·韦恩，你这个混……呃……”  
脖子上的项圈突然死死勒住他，勒得他险些窒息。  
“别忘了，你只是个囚犯，不当的言行只会让你多吃点苦头罢了。”  
“啊——！”  
卡尔悲惨的叫声充斥着整个囚牢。  
“啊……呃……”  
镶嵌着氪石的滚烫金属被狠狠按在他的胸膛正中，那种疼痛的感觉让他忍不住张开嘴，像条缺水的鱼那样呻吟着喘息，皮肤像是被活生生撕裂了一样。  
他闻到一股烧焦的皮肉味，忍不住干呕。  
“老实点，肮脏的家伙。”  
巴掌打在脸上，好像一只脚在无情践踏他的自尊。  
他的腿被分开了，紧接着一阵剧痛从大腿根上传来，滋滋作响的声音传进耳朵，让卡尔也忍不住流下泪水。  
这一下来得凶猛，让他的小兄弟也很快就软下来，在布鲁斯把烙铁狠狠拿下来时，卡尔还猛地抽搐了一下，发出了嘶声。  
大腿根上被烙印了。  
这样的认知还没有彻底占据他的脑袋时，另一侧也惨遭同样的命运，他咬着牙怒吼，却被布鲁斯威胁地用力挤压着烙铁的动作逼得噤若寒蝉。  
最终烙印被拿下来放在一边时，疼痛像爆炸一样，从烙印的重灾区向外扩张，延伸到他的整条腿，整个胸膛。  
他嘶嘶地抽着气，眼看着布鲁斯又伸手在他刚刚被烙印的伤口上抚摸，他挣扎着，想要躲开，但是被死死固定在床板上不能动弹。  
那只手在他腿根的新伤上流连，把他刚刚流出来的血涂在他的嘴唇上。  
“你现在是我的了，你知道那是什么意思吗？”  
布鲁斯灵活的手在撸动他的阴茎，刺激它最敏感的地方，很快就让它又一次站起来，抖擞地立着，青筋暴起。  
至于卡尔本人，仍然被剧痛的余波弄得头晕眼花，迷迷糊糊地听见布鲁斯的询问，却无力作答。  
“意思就是，我可以用一美元就把你卖给任何人，”他冷冷地看着卡尔，眼中都是讥讽，“不过，我会给你定个好价的——如果你能满足我的话。”  
蓦地，卡尔记起了曾经他说过的话。

在布鲁斯的后庭里塞了滚烫的枪管，那让布鲁斯几乎处于崩溃的边缘。  
“我是不是应该帮你冷却一下？”  
他笑着在布鲁斯耳边轻声说着，看着男人无法抑制地抽噎。  
“我送你一颗更大的婚戒吧，不过你要用你的屁股接受了。”  
卡尔捏钻石的声音让他浑身发抖，恐惧不已，等到那颗冰冷的带着伤人棱角的钻石被塞进他体内时，他的身体像筛糠一样抖动着。  
“你的价值全都在后庭里了，吃好这颗钻石，不然你就是一文不值的贱肉了。”

“我当然能……操哭……呃……”  
项圈又一次勒住了他，而此时布鲁斯已经跨上来骑在他身上了。  
显然提前做过润滑，他只是按着卡尔的腰呻吟了一阵，就慢慢吞进了整根硕大。  
没有主动权让卡尔快要疯了，可布鲁斯的屁股接触到他大腿根上的伤口时，又让他忍不住疼得直抽气。  
“别急，我们今天还有很多事要做呢。”  
说着，布鲁斯从腰带里拿出了一枚——绿莹莹的针头。  
“你……你要干什么？”  
卡尔紧张地看着他，但布鲁斯只是伸手在他的乳头上揉捏了几下，把它掐着拎起来——这对于卡尔来说并不算什么疼痛或刺激，但让他胆寒的是，布鲁斯把针头对准了他的乳尖。  
“啊！”  
这真的是他从来都没感觉到过的疼痛了，布鲁斯并不擅长这么细致的工作，笨拙地戳着，粗暴地穿过他的乳尖，在那上面揻了一个铁环。  
看着他发出隐约的哭腔也只是笑笑，很快就在他的另一个乳头上也穿了环。  
“戴好它，那上面有我的标记。”  
说着，还伸手拉扯了两下，鲜血马上就从受伤的乳尖流出，被布鲁斯吮吸干净——卡尔发现自己很不幸地又硬了，现在他的性器已经被那个环箍得生疼。

这可能是卡尔第一次体验骑乘的体位，只不过这个第一次完全没有什么新鲜刺激可言。  
他红着眼睛看着布鲁斯在他身上起劲地上下冲撞，布鲁斯的体内大概是事先也用了套子，光滑地把他的阴茎和布鲁斯的身体完全隔离开来。  
偶尔，布鲁斯会停下来看着他，那目光里充满了嫌恶，好像自己是什么肮脏的东西。  
“唔……有什么……好得意的……还不是被我……插……啊！”  
布鲁斯狠狠捏了他的卵蛋一下，卡尔顿时疼起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
白浊射了他一脸，但是现在他已经顾不上羞耻了。  
“放开……让我……射……”  
但布鲁斯只是一直继续着骑乘动作，完全不理会卡尔咬牙切齿的瞪视。

卡尔觉得布鲁斯这次一定是冲着折磨他的目的来的。  
布鲁斯在他身上高潮了几次之后，他感觉到自己的身体都快要爆炸了。  
精液弄得他满身满脸，但自己却不被允许释放哪怕一点点。  
直到后来，恶狠狠的眼神已经变成了断断续续的哀求。  
“让我……射……一次……一次就好。”  
他看着布鲁斯爬下来坐在旁边，拿出一个小东西固定住他的性器，从旁边把他的阴茎环打开。  
他发出了舒适的低吼声，可是还没有彻底释放出来就被又一次束缚住。  
“你……放开！”  
“你没权利用这种语气对我说话。”  
又是响亮的巴掌，布鲁斯再次爬上来，用力拉扯他的乳环，直到变得红肿，然后再度毫不留情地坐进他的性器。  
这一次布鲁斯没有做很久，看上去他似乎有些尽兴了，从卡尔的身上下来，和刚才一样让他释放出来。  
“啊……”  
终于得以释放的卡尔根本没想到接下来等待他的到底是什么。

布鲁斯一直在用手中带着绒毛的细棍刺激他的阴茎，这件事已经不知道维持了多久。  
一个小时……或者两个小时……  
“停……停下……”  
卡尔看着自己仍然顽强立着的性器，尿路一阵酸痛，从头部流出一点点可怜的液体来。  
“这是你求我的，我在满足你的要求啊。”  
“不……别……别这样……”  
“你不是说过，你永远都不会射完吗？”  
“那是……”  
“我知道了，难道是有什么东西把你的尿道堵了？”  
“你……你要干什么？”  
卡尔惊惧万分地看着布鲁斯拿出一根细细的金属丝，冷汗涔涔而下。  
“帮你一把呀。”  
“啊！啊啊啊——！”  
眼泪又一次涌出眼眶，卡尔眼睁睁的看着布鲁斯一下子就把那根金属丝插进自己的尿道，疼痛在体内沸腾，至于刚刚还硬着的性器，现在早就因为剧烈的疼痛瘫软下来。  
“你可不光有这点儿能耐啊。”  
布鲁斯自言自语地说着，胡乱捅了几下——真的像是在疏通什么一样，卡尔却疼得直翻白眼，几乎就要晕死过去。  
布鲁斯沿着金属丝浇滚烫的蜡油时，卡尔已经无助地躺在那里失声痛哭起来。  
凄惨的声音在囚室里回荡着，却只是让折磨他的人嘴角上扬了。  
“你也不过如此。”  
冷冰冰的嘲讽早就已经不算什么打击了，卡尔崩溃地瞪着天花板，直到沸腾着灼烧的感觉已经渐渐褪去，突然间布鲁斯抽出了那根金属丝。  
他虚弱地呻吟了一声，看见沾满血迹的金属丝被扔在一边，开始怀疑自己会不会被这个男人废掉。  
“你害了两个人为我去死，而他们是最有可能拦住我的人。”  
卡尔眨眨眼睛，眼泪仍然在睫毛上挂着，他却已经说不出话来。  
“我给过你机会，现在，你该认清你自己的身份了，”男人温热的鼻息喷在他耳朵上，危险的声音让他不寒而栗，“奴隶。”  
不知道什么时候进来的机器人，把他这一次射出来的所有精液都收集走了，只剩他躺在床上，连翻身的力气也没了。

布鲁斯离开了两个小时左右，卡尔听见了身旁机器的提醒。  
“你有半个小时的时间清理身体。”  
这时他才发现，刚刚自己身上的束缚早就没了。  
他坐起来，忽略了腰上的一阵酸软，伸手想把乳环摘下。  
“警告，违反条款。”  
卡尔看了一眼旁边的矮子机器人，不屑地撇撇嘴，继续摘下了一只乳环。  
“违反条款，惩罚启动。”  
起先没有注意到的地方出来了好多个机器人，不由分说就一把把他从床上拽下来。  
卡尔条件反射地出拳抵挡，但机器人身上都发出了绿色的射线，那让他的身体一阵剧烈的刺痛，马上就失去了反抗能力。  
“企图反抗，增加惩罚。”  
“啊！”  
那些人工智能开始轮流虐打他，用氪石刀划伤他的身体，把他架起来，用氪石工具把他的屁股打得血肉模糊。  
终于被放下时，卡尔听见了机器冷冰冰的提示。  
“你还有十五分钟清理身体，超时后你还有十分钟用冷水清理。”  
他几乎是用爬的进了浴室，发抖的手打开开关之后就瘫软在地上。  
洗下来的血迹流得满地都是，十五分钟并没有多久就过去，很快热水变成了冷水，可他连头都还没洗。  
浴室的沐浴液刺激得他的伤口生疼，但不管他想不想涂，机器都会强制给他涂在身上，擦均匀。  
他时不时地抽一下鼻子，忍住摇摇欲坠的眼泪，在勉强冲干净身上的泡沫时听见了冰冷的警告。  
“超时警告，惩罚准备。”  
那让他马上就关掉了花洒，不知道哪儿来的力气湿漉漉地就逃出了浴室。  
囚室里一点都不暖和，水分蒸发让他忍不住赶紧躺回床上，拉上自己的被子——这才发现被子不知道什么时候也被换成了两层薄布。  
不敢仰面躺着，遭到非人虐待的屁股一接触床就疼得几乎要炸开一样，更不敢趴着，刚刚被机器人惩罚后又重新穿进来的乳环在他的乳头上垂着，疼痛尚未褪去。  
他浑身发着抖睡着了，甚至来不及思考一下现在的境遇。  
因为，他几乎被耗尽了全身的力气。  
TBC


	2. 笼中人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔在他的私人监狱受到了布鲁斯连续不断的折磨，但尊严的践踏才是让他最难以承受的部分。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重度BDSM，NC17，慎入

布鲁斯从浴室出来，打开监控。  
忙了几天，都没有顾得上看一下卡尔的情况，他有很多事情要做——要去应酬，也要管理哥谭。  
噢，他生病了。  
布鲁斯挑挑眉毛，关了监控，打开自己房间的暗门，从那里直接走到卡尔的“住所”。  
卡尔正侧躺在他的床上休息。  
事实上他最近除了休息不想做别的事——可能时间长了布鲁斯不再管他，就这样自生自灭也不错。  
但每一天都会来一次的机器人告诉他，布鲁斯是绝对不想停止折磨他的。  
自上一次被摧残身体之后已经过了一个星期，他每天都要被机器人机械地收集精液，过载的生理刺激让他每次都忍不住缴枪，但三天之后也终于做不到了。  
上一次被玩弄过的尿道发炎了，再加上这种不断的取精工作，很快他的性器就肿了。  
屁股上的伤也没好，到现在也还是常常血淋淋的，轻轻一个动作就会撕裂伤口。  
他没有任何权利，就算喊破喉咙，没有布鲁斯的授权，他连一点治疗伤口的药都没有。  
发了两天低烧，已经连饭都吃不进去了。  
囚室里的家政机器人在固定时间给他提供的食物每次都是乱七八糟的不知道是什么掺杂在一起，味道也糟透了。  
这是他近两天什么都没有吃的原因。  
布鲁斯开门的声音惊醒了他，但却只能浑身乏力地躺在床上看着对方走进来。  
自从被戴上项圈，他连偶尔爆粗口的权利都被剥夺了。  
那人在他面前坐下，看着他乳头上的环，轻轻摆弄了一下，便疼得他龇牙咧嘴。  
“这都是你不愿乖乖听话，否则怎么会到这种地步呢？”  
面前的人不疾不徐地说着，卡尔的脑袋里却只有一个形容——大言不惭。  
被一把掀过来，趴在床上，卡尔疼得几乎要流眼泪了。  
布鲁斯拿出一瓶药，在他的屁股上涂抹。  
火辣辣的灼烧感让他很快就忍不住嘶嘶抽气，小声抱怨出来。  
“啪！”  
很显然布鲁斯没有忽视他的小声抱怨，这拍在屁股上的一巴掌可几乎要了他的命了。  
“啊啊啊！”  
卡尔趴在床上哀嚎着，两条大腿不停地颤抖。  
“哭包。”  
布鲁斯的声音充满了嘲讽，卡尔偷偷瞥见了那人脸上戏谑的神色。  
他心情不错？  
“你不是一直面瘫吗，怎么今天……啊啊啊啊啊啊……我知道错了，请不要惩罚我……”  
卡尔回过头去，不敢直视瞬间变成怒容的脸。  
涂药的过程好像又被机器人打了一顿，忍住不叫真的是他的极限了。  
“本来就卖相不好，还烂了。”  
布鲁斯的语气里带着一点嫌弃，差点让卡尔又想要反驳。  
在屁股上弄了一层简单的保护，就让他仰面躺着。  
“疼死了。”  
卡尔龇牙咧嘴地感受着受伤的屁股被挤压的强烈痛感，看见布鲁斯的目光落在他已经红肿的阴茎上。  
“唔，没想到我准备的冷柜这么快就要派上用场了啊。”  
“你……你又要干什么？”  
“当然是先冰敷一下啊，消消肿，不过我懒得给你准备什么合适大小的冰袋了，在这里面将就一下吧。”  
被机器人提起来的时候，他还想挣扎，但是想到上次反抗的结局，他只好克制了自己的冲动。  
就这么被丢进一人大的冷柜了，他冷得蜷缩在冰面上，怀疑自己会不会被折磨死。  
不到十分钟，他就觉得四肢都被冻得剧痛，实在不得已，他拍着冷柜的门。  
“你要杀人吗，布鲁斯？”  
“别急，找找看，我给你留了东西在里面。”  
卡尔浑身颤抖着环顾四周，很快发现了角落里的一堆冰块——那么眼熟，仿佛就像是曾经他用来折磨布鲁斯的冰块。

那时候，他在布鲁斯后庭里塞进长条的冰，还在他嘴里不断塞着，让他吞下。  
当时的布鲁斯已经神智不清了，可是看着那男人浑身颤抖着，甚至控制不住自己的尿液，卡尔还觉得风景煞是好看。  
最后把他丢进暖房的时候，他仍然发抖了一整天。

“我已经证明过了，不会死人的。”  
冷冰冰的声音从冷柜外传来，卡尔顿时觉得浑身的血液都凉了。  
他被冻得麻木，一开始的身体还一直在疼痛，到后来就只想睡觉。  
在那个时候被布鲁斯从冷柜里拖出来，扔回他的床。  
“快点好，你扫了我的兴了。”  
丢下这句话，布鲁斯扬长而去。

布鲁斯又一次光顾的时候，是在两天之后。  
是了，说“光顾”似乎没什么问题，布鲁斯来这里无非是想给自己找点乐子，不管怎么样骑在自己的老二上好像一直是他的乐趣。  
但是今天他又找到了一点新玩法——再次让卡尔不寒而栗的玩法。  
“嘶……轻……轻点……啊……”  
今天对于卡尔来说毫无乐趣可言，他的屁股和阴茎都疼得要命，这让他根本没法满足身上如狼似虎的布鲁斯。  
他呻吟着哀求，似乎有了效果，那人从他身上下来了。  
一个模具被塞进他嘴里，布鲁斯还用力向内推了推。  
“够深了吗？”  
“唔……唔嗯……”  
卡尔怎么也不敢相信自己的眼睛——那正是他在孤独堡垒折磨布鲁斯时，在布鲁斯羞耻地勃起时给他倒的模。

“怎么样？够深了吗？”  
他看着布鲁斯的后穴吃下了那个模型，脸上都是恶意的笑。  
“自己的老二都能这么有感觉哈？真是淫荡。”

“快点吞，等一下还得吞真家伙呢。”  
说着，布鲁斯把模型又往卡尔嘴里强行推了一把。  
“给我口出来我就饶了你，这模型是按照我的身体做的不是吗？”  
卡尔永远想不到自己真的有一天会沦落到用自己的嘴取悦布鲁斯的程度。  
当然，布鲁斯要求他吞掉所有的精液，深喉让他恶心，但是他看着在旁边待命的人工智能，胆怯地照做了。  
布鲁斯看上去勉强满足了，放开筋疲力尽的他离开。

卡尔简直不知道自己是怎么度过这段时间的，屁股上的伤好了，留下了一些纵横的疤痕，乳环也渐渐适应，烙印结了痂之后又脱落，现在已经变得光滑了。  
精神倒是渐渐变得萎靡起来，每天都要被榨干一次，那让他只想躲在床上休息。  
只是最近两天没有机器人过来折磨他，才有些恢复。  
不过那也阻止不了布鲁斯这一天又心血来潮地过来试新的玩法。  
“圣诞节到了，”他说着，擦了一些奶油在卡尔的胸口，“既然是玩具，你也要翻新一下。”  
布鲁斯给他戴上了厚厚的金属拘束，那让他心里一紧，随着束缚恰到好处地箍在他的两只大臂上，他开始有些紧张。  
“等等……你……”  
“嘘，别急，今天有事情要告诉你。”  
布鲁斯给他戴上了一个口枷，堵住他的嘴的刚好是一个鲜红色的假苹果。  
卡尔的呼吸在加速，他不知道布鲁斯下一步还会做什么。  
一只手抚过他的下体，让他还是很快就硬了起来。  
他局促不安地看着，直到布鲁斯拿出一根尖端带了一颗大钻石的……细金属杆。  
他颤抖了一下，恐惧地摇摇头。  
“唔……唔……！”  
才恢复了没多久的尿道又被残忍捅进，可惜的是这次他连嚎叫的权利都被剥夺了。  
钻石的尖端刚好顶住了他的铃口，他从鼻腔里挤出了一点悲腔，然后悲哀地发现自己硬了。  
他没法忽视这样的刺激，甚至让他硬得发疼。  
布鲁斯似乎完全不介意在把他装扮得更“可爱”上多花一点时间，他的身上被缠满了圣诞树用的彩灯，甚至灯绳上还挂了一些糖果。  
“别动，乖乖在这儿站好，结束之后也许我会把糖果赏给你。”  
说着，布鲁斯开始在他身上涂奶油，这个进程像是某种酷刑，期间布鲁斯还抱怨他体毛有点长，不由分说就给他除毛。  
他身上被吹了一些糖霜，然后布鲁斯翘着腿坐在一旁，一心一意地开始在纸上画着他现在的模样。  
在奶油的反衬下，他之前受伤的部位变得更明显了。  
卡尔看见了布鲁斯身旁的皮鞭，鞭柄上面还镶嵌着氪石。  
“别动，不然你会知道这个是什么滋味的。”

尽管如此，保持一个姿势老老实实站在这里还是极度困难，布鲁斯抽了卡尔很多下，看上去他并不介意再多画一道鞭痕，两个多钟头的折磨，卡尔觉得自己几乎要被折磨得昏死过去。  
等到身上那些刑具一样的装饰品被一一拿下来，疲惫不堪的卡尔一下子就软了，用最后的一点力气强撑着等待布鲁斯允许他去用浴室洗个澡。  
“你的堂姐要来了，明天。”  
布鲁斯嘲弄地看着卡尔。  
“我会带她来参观你的——谁让她一直都不放心，觉得你会从这里逃走呢？”  
“我……总有一天会从这儿逃走的。”  
“呵，那正是我想告诉你的，”布鲁斯不慌不忙地凑近他的耳朵，“你以为现在违背婚誓会是什么后果？”  
“什么……什么后果？”  
卡尔回头看着布鲁斯，感觉到心脏一阵刺痛。  
“你不如就逃走试试看啊。”  
说着，布鲁斯解除了囚室门的权限。  
卡尔犹豫了一下，抿抿嘴唇，站起身来打开囚室门——平时他只要敢靠近这个区域，马上就会被狠狠惩罚的。  
出门的一刻他感觉到力量在慢慢回到身体，可还没等跨出两步，心脏就开始剧烈的疼痛，一阵天旋地转之后，他倒在地上失去了意识。  
他是被冷水淋醒的，布鲁斯冷冷地看着他，嘴角挂着一点点冷酷的笑意。  
“违抗我的意思，你的心脏会爆炸的。”  
卡尔已经没有多余的力气摆出愤怒的表情，过度疲劳让他很快就沉沉睡去了。

卡尔醒来的时候，视野里第一个出现的是两幅裱了精致外框的速写。  
而且……还是上了色的版本。  
他用手遮住了眼睛——那正是昨天他被“装饰”之后的丑态。  
“我可以确信他逃不掉的。”  
布鲁斯低沉的声音从旁边传来，卡尔转过头，就看见布鲁斯和卡拉正站在玻璃隔层后看着他。  
布鲁斯的老狗ACE正被他抱着——看起来现在他没什么事要忙的。  
一股怒气从心底涌起，他马上站起身来，拼命想要伸手触碰到那羞耻的画。  
“警告，违规动作。”  
机器人冰冷的声音在耳边响起，卡尔打了一个激灵，屁股也仿佛隐隐作痛起来，马上缩回手，怨气冲冲地回到床上。  
哎……不管怎么样画的还挺好看的。  
心里这样自我安慰着，卡尔勉强平息了心中想要骂人的冲动。  
“我非常抱歉，我太糊涂了，本该知道他是什么品性的。”  
“你不用向我道歉。”  
卡拉感受到布鲁斯健康无恙的心跳，想起那之前自己并没能抽身回来，哪怕发现即将发生的悲剧。  
那之前布鲁斯让她去宇宙执行任务了。  
回来时得知了那件事，尤其是看见布鲁斯床头破旧的布娃娃时，她已经不能再原谅卡尔了。  
“我弟弟，本来就是应该被关在笼子里驯养的，”她说着，挑了挑眉毛，“画不错，很美呢。”  
卡尔不得不忍着身上若隐若现的酸痛感躲进了厕所。  
卡拉要走了好几幅复制版本，离开了。

他以为这已经是颜面尽失的极限，直到当天晚上，他在几乎掏空了身体才满足了布鲁斯之后，布鲁斯再次突破了他的下限。  
“你知道不听话的奴隶应该被怎么惩罚吗？”  
看着布鲁斯仍然面无表情地坐在他面前，机器人运送来一个内部全是尖刺的铁笼，卡尔有些慌了。  
“你的堂姐倒是给了我一点启示呢。”  
说着，两个机器人把他一把推进那个铁笼，完全不容他挣扎一下。  
“放我出来！我没有！”  
“但你现在就在做这件事啊。”  
布鲁斯在他的面前，不慌不忙地拿出一本书来看，已经疲劳到顶点的卡尔发现自己根本没法在铁笼里休息，只能用一个很不舒服的姿势站在铁笼里。  
尽管如此，身上还是被扎得血淋淋的。  
才刚刚要睡去就被扎得醒过来，疼痛得渐渐麻木。  
“学狗叫就放你出来。”  
卡尔的眼神里带着最后一丝坚持，转过头。  
“那么，祝你好运，睡个好觉。”  
布鲁斯冷冷地说着，把书扔在一边，扬长而去。  
TBC


	3. 探亲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔被允许回孤独堡垒见肯特夫妇一次，但这并不是他意料之中的，更不是因为布鲁斯对他有了怜悯之心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重度BDSM，NC17，慎入

今天布鲁斯没有在他身上一直野蛮地骑着。  
五月份了。  
卡尔看着布鲁斯从他的身上下来，动动嘴唇，虚弱地喘息。  
看着布鲁斯冲着他皱皱眉头，他本能地感到害怕，性器服服帖帖地躺在腿间——他现在也只能在布鲁斯的挑逗之下勉强硬一次，也许运气好的话射出一点稀薄的液体。  
身体已经垮了，从几个月前被关进铁笼那一次开始，就每况愈下。

他在铁笼里坚持了差不多三十个小时，直到最后，正前方的一根尖利的铁刺已经有一部分没入他锁骨正中间的位置。  
鲜血已经浸湿了铁笼的底部，就算他想要学狗叫也没有那个力气了。  
布鲁斯还是把他放出来了，血淋淋的被拉去清洗，好像不知道谁家养的牲畜。  
出来的时候被安上了两只兽耳——似乎是和ACE很相似的品种。  
这种东西无论多奇怪他都没有权利摘下来的，卡尔很明白这个道理。  
“都是你太犟。”  
说着，布鲁斯在他的项圈和乳环上都加了铃铛，清脆的声音却让他几乎忍不住要失态。  
“圣诞节了，总让你待在狗笼里也不得体。”  
布鲁斯看着两个机器人把早就没力气站起来的卡尔架起来，从另一个人工智能手里接过一枚烧红的铁针。  
眼看着他就这么靠近自己垂软的阴茎，卡尔却觉得自己连恐惧的力气都没有了。  
身体从来没有这么适应刺痛过，布鲁斯很快就在他的性器靠近顶端的地方穿了个环。  
天晓得，怎么他连呻吟一声的力气都没有。  
“不过，你终究是我的狗。”  
在那个环上也安了铃铛之后，布鲁斯轻蔑地笑笑，让机器为他的伤口涂药之后，就扬长而去。

那次之后他再也不想自找麻烦了。  
命都快没了，还要什么自尊。  
布鲁斯是故意的，那个“狗笼”一直都放在他的囚牢里，就在他的床旁边，也没有清洗打扫。  
血迹都已经干涸变成黑红色，但他每次看见那个笼子就只会回忆起那次可怕的折磨。  
布鲁斯每次来找他都会拆下他阴茎上穿的环，虽然比不上之前，可还是会疼到他忍不住龇牙咧嘴，通常每次都会出一点血，然后再被穿回原来的位置。  
布鲁斯很喜欢看他崩溃的样子。  
“还想进去吗？”  
“不……不……”  
“学狗叫。”  
“汪……”  
“太轻了，听不到。”  
卡尔的脸涨得通红——这已经快要到他的极限了，可是那近在咫尺的铁笼更让他胆寒。  
“或者让铃铛响起来——全部的铃铛。”  
布鲁斯恶意地打量着他满是伤痕的身体。  
他闭上眼睛，忍痛不停晃动着身体，清脆的铃铛声倒是更像是自尊破裂的声音。  
“很漂亮，别哭丧着脸。”  
他抚摸着卡尔身上的伤口，拉扯着他乳头上挂着的铃铛。  
“就是因为你不乖，才会旧伤未愈，新伤不断。”  
他咬上了卡尔胳膊上的伤口，听着卡尔隐忍的闷哼，许久才松开嘴。  
不知道什么时候，卡尔连大声哀嚎的勇气都没有了。

“胸的手感又变差了，有好好锻炼吗？”  
布鲁斯看着机器人上的运动日志，眉头又皱紧，卡尔已经从刚才仰面的躺姿变成了站姿，两条腿都在打颤，听见布鲁斯的问话又是一个激灵。  
屁股上被捏了两下，他和往常一样忍着羞耻感。  
“你还真是，连怎么服侍人都不懂吗？”  
布鲁斯的摆弄之下，卡尔的性器却软得抬不起头来。  
“亏我以前还叫它钢铁，现在开始我看它应该换个称谓——叫它小萝卜好了。”  
卡尔从鼻子里吭了一声，再也没有其他的表示了。  
“你连这个都举不起，硬拉也像个废人，这样我很难带你去孤独堡垒啊。”  
卡尔愣怔了一下，小心翼翼地偷看布鲁斯脸上的表情。  
“一个星期以后你要去见肯特夫妇——他们一直在孤独堡垒。”  
卡尔张着嘴，还有些怀疑眼前的正在发生的事情的真实性。  
“不想这种狼狈的样子被看到的话，就给我好好复健。”

卡尔被放出来照料布鲁斯的起居几天。  
他明白了布鲁斯的意图——想来自己现在这种颓废的样子也根本满足不了他，布鲁斯可不愿意一直这样被降低体验。  
他成功了，因为这种方法简直是在逼着卡尔振作起来。  
这是布鲁斯的午餐。  
他这么想着，把自己刚刚准备好的菜品一一端上布鲁斯的餐桌。  
香味勾引着他沉睡已久的食欲，但是他不敢动一下手中碟子里的食物。  
被发现了不知道会受到什么惩罚，他早就不敢再挑战布鲁斯的规则了。  
看上去布鲁斯的胃口不算很大，卡尔安静地在一旁站着，多日虚弱的身体即使在外界的环境下也不会马上恢复成原来那种强大，况且，上一次知道布鲁斯改了婚誓之后，他知道已经没有什么可能逃走了。  
隐约看见了布鲁斯手腕上的红痕，那让他想起很久之前，他还曾经把布鲁斯吊起来虐待。  
以至于到最后布鲁斯连一杯水都抓不住，只能眼睁睁看着能滋润他干裂嘴唇的水全都洒在地上。  
后悔，也许就是专门为我这种恶人准备的吧。  
卡尔想着，吸了一下鼻子，正想问布鲁斯还要不要餐后的咖啡。  
“饿了？”  
布鲁斯用餐巾擦着嘴，一边看了一眼桌上剩下的食物。  
“我……可以吃吗？”  
卡尔的问话充满了试探和胆怯。  
“唔。”  
布鲁斯一边说着，一边把剩下的东西都倒进一个盘子里。  
“这应该够你吃饱了。”  
起身离桌的时候，余光瞥见了卡尔马上就坐下来开始狼吞虎咽盘子里的残羹冷炙。  
倒是显得比在他的囚牢中更有精神啊。  
晚间，卡尔负责看着起居室的炉火。  
布鲁斯在自己的沙发上睡着了，卡尔定时就要去劈一些柴，拿回来放进起居室的暖炉里，犹豫了很久，最终也没敢把布鲁斯抱回他的卧室。  
吵醒了他，说不定会受到什么惩罚——但肯定是自己受不了的。

他没有在外面待够。  
但是布鲁斯要他回囚牢里等着，他当然不敢违抗——明天布鲁斯就要带他回孤独堡垒探亲了，应该不会有什么别的折磨在等着他。  
所以，卡尔有些不舍，但是一秒钟都没有推迟，就马上自己从暗门一路回到自己的囚室。  
这几天过得是他这么久以来最舒服的几天，就算布鲁斯不允许他睡觉。  
当然了，既然有黄太阳，为什么还要奢求睡觉呢？  
没过多久，布鲁斯也下来了，看见卡尔老老实实坐在床上，也不多言语。  
“躺下。”  
简单的命令，卡尔已经习惯了执行，仰面老老实实躺在床上，等着布鲁斯和从前很多次一样骑在他身上。  
这次应该能满足他了吧。  
布鲁斯走到他旁边坐下，看见他本能地颤抖了一下，闭上眼睛。  
裤子里的东西倒是撑起了一个角度。  
“脱了衣服。”  
卡尔全都照做了，布鲁斯盯着他又变得光洁的胸膛和身体的其他部位，努努嘴，伸手轻轻拉了一下他乳头上的铃铛。  
“回来以后，你消失的烙印都要补上。”  
清脆的响声中，卡尔的下体翘起了一个很大的角度。  
布鲁斯却从衣服里拿出一根金属丝来。  
“不……不……”  
卡尔的眼睛里透露出恐惧来，他想向后缩，可是布鲁斯威胁的眼神让他不敢违抗。  
“难道你想让我把你关进狗笼，明天再放你出来，让你就这个样子去见玛莎？”  
卡尔放弃了。  
布鲁斯把那根金属丝捅进他尿道的时候，他甚至忍不住射了，白浊从尿道口慢慢滴出来，受刺激的下体一直充血，上扬到一个不可思议的弧度。  
布鲁斯按了一下手里的开关，一种灼烧的刺痛感在卡尔的尿道里扩散开来。  
“布鲁斯……别……”  
他本能地想把金属丝抽出来，但被人工智能阻止了，金属丝上通过的电流让他很快就又射了，只能咬牙夹紧双腿，期盼这段折磨能赶快过去。  
“喜欢吗？你戴着它去见玛莎如何？”  
“布鲁斯……求你，拿……拿出来……”  
“就这样吧，我们可以找AI来预演一下，防止你明天装得不像，不是吗？我相信你可以不露馅的。”  
卡尔的眼泪已经挤出了眼眶，他望着布鲁斯，迟疑着点了点头。  
不是他能决定的事，他终究无权插手。

他被迫演练了一天。  
尿道里通着电的细金属丝折磨得他站着都很费力，可还是不得不穿着布鲁斯给他准备的得体的衣服，演练去孤独堡垒见到自己父母时的一切。  
那AI模仿得很逼真，他每次都忍着强烈的悲痛感说着他得体的台词，装作一切都正常的样子。  
最后一次，卡尔甚至险些连站起来告别的力气都没有了。  
“明天你也这个样子吗？”  
布鲁斯冷笑着，腿仍然高高翘起，看着两腿一直在发抖的卡尔。  
他扶着墙，只想要回到自己的床上休息，可是实在连站都站不稳了，只好半跪在墙边。  
“求……求你拿出来……”  
“你知道该怎么做吧？”  
“我……我会伺候您开心的……韦恩先生……”  
“哈。”  
布鲁斯笑了一声，站起来抽出了那个金属丝。  
“记住你说的话。”  
布鲁斯离开的时候总是毫不犹豫。  
只剩下卡尔，战战兢兢地等着明天的到来，几乎也没怎么合眼。

第二天，布鲁斯给他准备好了所有的衣服，从内衣到外衣，都整齐地摆在囚室里。  
“全都换上，不准落下。”  
说着，解下他身上的铃铛，只留了环在身上。  
卡尔在厕所磨蹭了半天，才出来慢吞吞地走到布鲁斯面前，人工智能跟着出来，确认卡尔的确换上了所有的衣服。  
表面上，似乎什么问题都没有。  
布鲁斯努努嘴，示意他跟在自己后面，开了囚室门就走出去。  
刚好是一个早晨，阳光让他昨天又被折磨过的身体有所恢复。  
已经走到蝙蝠洞的入口，卡尔却突然拽了拽布鲁斯的衣襟。  
“干什么？”  
布鲁斯回过头，一脸不耐烦地看着他。  
“能不能给我一点……镇静药？”  
布鲁斯上下打量着他，眼神变得有些玩味。  
“这就想要依赖药物节制性瘾？你还真是差劲。”  
“求……求你了……韦恩先生……”  
“明明是个性玩具还提这种要求？”  
“拜托，我不想在父母面前出丑……”  
“呵，算了，这东西可以增大你的乳房，也算能提高体验吧。”  
布鲁斯冷笑了一声，到蝙蝠洞找出一管药剂，给卡尔用上。  
卡尔的脸则一直红到了耳朵根。  
镇静药好像真的缓解了他总是有些克制不住的生理冲动，现在过紧的内裤只是给他留下了不舒服的紧绷感。  
偶尔拉扯到他下体的环，让他暗中疼痛一下。  
上身过紧的背心也是一样，勒得他难受，时不时划过他的乳环，又疼又痒的感觉真是煎熬。  
布鲁斯是故意的，让他全程都不得不提高警惕，时时注意自己的言行。  
在蝙蝠战机上折磨了一个小时，布鲁斯才在孤独堡垒停下，卡尔顺从地从飞机上下来，看见了来迎接他的肯特夫妇。  
好久没见到他们了。  
玛莎很想念他，肯特夫妇把他们迎进来时，还给了他一个欢迎的拥抱。  
卡尔觉得乳环差点被扯下来，可是只能不动声色，直到玛莎笑着说“进来吃点心”。  
他觉得自己有一个世纪没有在这么温馨的环境里，正常过节了。  
玛莎和他开着玩笑，让他去看看孤独堡垒里面的动物——在大都会事件之后，他们又收留了很多这样的孤独动物。  
一只黑猫跳到他身上，抓着他的毛衣爬到他的肩膀，拉扯得他大惊失色，弯下腰来把猫爪从自己的毛衣上轻轻拿下来。  
“克拉克？身体不舒服吗？”  
看着他有些古怪的脸色，玛莎关心地询问。  
“没……没有……我……能回来太高兴了。”  
乳尖上拉扯的疼痛还没消退，他赶紧勉强应付过去。  
应该有一年多的时间，他都没有机会吃到正常的食物了，这简直像是他的节日。  
他吃了很多东西——布鲁斯估计也会允许他这么做，毕竟可以显示他状态还不错。  
不过他还是没忍住，在消灭掉一个苹果派之后，潸然泪下。  
而且呜咽声很快就变得更响了一些。  
“我……我好想你们……”  
玛莎还是第一次看到卡尔在大都会之后如此情绪化，她赶紧站起来，看见布鲁斯有些无奈地耸耸肩，走到卡尔旁边安慰他。  
“好啦，别太伤感，布鲁斯这样也是为了保护你啊，如果被政府发现你还活着，甚至被允许来看我们，可就不妙了。”  
卡尔猛吸了两下鼻子，又害怕又难过的感觉让他觉得百爪挠心，但是还是很快擦干了眼泪，听从玛莎的劝告。  
完了，布鲁斯说过不许失态的。  
一直这样想着，卡尔终于在一天之后不舍地向父母道别，跟着布鲁斯回到他的噩梦之所。  
TBC


	4. 隐藏的事实

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯晕倒在卡尔的囚牢，绝望之后，卡尔发现了一些一直被布鲁斯隐藏在表面之下的真相。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重度BDSM，NC17，慎入

“啊……啊……布鲁斯……”  
今天也和平常一样，卡尔仰面躺在床上，看着布鲁斯在自己的阴茎上骑着，后穴吞吐着自己的硕大，一边时不时地抓挠他穿着环的乳尖。  
他呜咽了一声，释放了。  
是极限了，真的已经什么都射不出来了。  
他抿着嘴唇，等待布鲁斯从自己的身上下来，穿好裤子，扬长而去——每次都是这样的，这次当然也不例外。  
所以当身上的人软踏踏地倒下来时，他完全没有反应过来。  
床上的拘束装置开了，卡尔坐起来，把自己的半截性器从布鲁斯身体里退出。  
“布鲁斯？”  
他试探地叫了一声，但那人没有回答他，那让他心里一紧，伸手触碰了一下男人的额头。  
好烫。  
怎么无缘无故就晕倒了？  
卡尔一点都没有感到高兴，因为他根本不能逃走，而现在的情况是——他和布鲁斯都被困在牢房里了。  
只要布鲁斯不醒过来，他们就要一直困在这里，如此的话，囚牢里的资源会因为无人定期指令耗尽。  
大多数机器人都是为了折磨他设计的，只有少数的机器人是服务型，也被限制在囚牢范围内活动——那些是给卡尔提供食物和水的。  
之前从孤独堡垒回来，卡尔马上就被布鲁斯重新烙印，为了不被关进铁笼跪在地上亲吻布鲁斯的膝盖，希望他可以放自己一马。  
当然，虽然没有被关进可怕的铁笼，布鲁斯也还是在他身上骑到他感觉自己被榨干为止，至于被玩弄尿道什么的——不算什么狠厉的惩罚，就这样吧。  
但是他从来没有遇到过这种情况——布鲁斯晕倒了，千真万确，并非是故意捉弄他。  
他很清楚布鲁斯的忍耐能力，也许从前能从自己的手掌心里逃出来也是这个原因，所以如果有什么真的能让他晕倒——那一定很严重。  
身上的无力感还没有消退，卡尔赶紧脱掉布鲁斯全身的衣服——布鲁斯在骑乘的时候从来不脱上衣，这一次为了搞清楚让他晕倒的是什么，卡尔也只好壮着胆子脱了他的上衣。  
如果他死了，我也活不成。  
这样想着，卡尔打了个寒战，手上迅速地脱光布鲁斯的上衣。  
当他看到布鲁斯狼藉的上身的时候，他倒抽了一口冷气。  
一点也不亚于他自己。  
布鲁斯的伤口发炎了，大概没有处理妥当。  
情况来的突然，布鲁斯的身体好像一下子就崩溃了，但其实根本不是。  
这说不定是积累了多久的病痛，一并爆发了。  
他仍然在保护哥谭——虽然卡尔一直都认为还是人类亏欠他更多。  
今天卡尔的疲劳度爆表了。  
他抱着布鲁斯进了浴室，给他洗澡，用水清理他的伤口——没有权限的他根本连酒精都没权利得到。  
只要布鲁斯清醒过来，就得救了，他会下命令解除权限的。  
布鲁斯被安置好在床上时，似乎情况更严重了。  
机器人提供的定量饮用水都被卡尔喂给了昏迷的布鲁斯，尽管口干舌燥，他也还是更担心布鲁斯的情况。  
他知道趁机做对布鲁斯不利的事会是什么下场——婚誓的约束是以他的生命为代价的。  
现在唯一的出路就是照顾他，等到他终于清醒过来。  
卡尔也不知道能不能坚持到那个时候。

这不是一张双人床。  
整个夜晚，卡尔被挤得摔在地上十多次——但是布鲁斯身上很凉，卡尔觉得必须要保持他的体温。  
想了很久只有这么一件可以做的事了。  
布鲁斯的情况并不会因为他强烈的希望好转，事实是——卡尔觉得自己抱着的身体越来越凉了。  
他闭上眼睛，把耳朵靠近布鲁斯的胸膛，听着他的心跳入睡。  
别死啊，布鲁斯。

情况比他想的还糟糕，布鲁斯已经昏迷三天多了，卡尔把几乎所有的饮用水都给他用了，现在他也已经几乎没了照顾布鲁斯的精力。  
食物供应暂时还正常，但是卡尔也觉得越来越虚弱了。  
今天他不知道是怎么坚持到晚上的，现在他连自己的体温都很难维持了，他紧紧抱着昏迷不醒的布鲁斯，感觉到渐渐绝望。  
“拜托……别死啊……布鲁斯……求你了……”  
滚烫的眼泪挤出眼眶，他觉得已经没法再逃脱这样的命运了。  
如果没有自己曾经的恶趣味，怎么会走到现在这一步？布鲁斯如果身体崩溃，也一定是因为卡尔自己。  
他抱着毫无反应的人开始呜咽，直到一声有气无力的命令传进他的耳朵。  
“哭包，闭嘴。”  
“布鲁斯……？太好了……”  
“闭嘴。”  
卡尔乖乖地闭上嘴巴，看着布鲁斯挣扎了好几次都无法从床上坐起来。  
“我……我还有力气……”  
他坐起来，小心翼翼地看向躺在床上有气无力的布鲁斯。  
“唔……带我出去。”  
很幸运布鲁斯允许了他把自己抱出囚室的请求，太虚弱的人没法照顾自己，卡尔厚着脸皮留在他身边——毕竟难得有在外面停留的时间。  
卡尔没有用很久的时间恢复气力，伤痕累累的布鲁斯仍然性感，他看着那些尚未愈合的伤口——开在锁骨旁边的还透露着粉红色，也许是由于生病阻止了伤口恢复，上面还闪烁着水光。  
布鲁斯感觉到有个温热湿软的东西在自己身上流连——那并不讨厌，甚至还挺舒服的。  
“你在干什么？”  
他看着埋头一路舔到他胸口的卡尔，皱皱眉头。  
“唔……清理你的伤口？”  
“滚，给我把你恶心的口水洗干净。”  
“噢……好。”  
卡尔赶紧停止了自己出格的动作，抱起布鲁斯去了浴室。  
难得布鲁斯有这么老实的时候。  
就算吃尽了苦头，卡尔也还是喜欢那副身体——也许就是因为自己这该死的个性，如果不是千方百计地想要看见那副身体的主人彻底崩溃，任人摆布的样子，他不会沦落到今天这个地步。  
布鲁斯伸出一条腿，一脚踹在卡尔的关键部位——就算隔着裤子，让对方卑躬屈膝地服侍自己，他也还是无比清楚卡尔的本性。  
果然，这家伙看来已经硬了很久了。  
“管好你的下半身。”  
说着，他的脚趾摸索到卡尔阴茎上穿环的位置，用力拉扯了一下。  
卡尔的喉结动了一下，突然垂下头。  
“好……好的。”  
布鲁斯嫌恶地看着卡尔很快就被染湿的裤子——很清楚刚刚的那一下反而让他忍不住射了。  
“恶心的家伙。”  
卡尔抿住嘴唇，忍住屈辱的眼泪，心里自我安慰着，不敢再走神去乱看布鲁斯的身体。  
布鲁斯也不再刁难他，闭着眼睛享受卡尔的服侍。

布鲁斯身体虚弱，卡尔觉得应该至少要两天才能恢复力气。  
不过事实是事情永远不会按照他预想的那样进行——就算他已经在这两天里尽了自己最大的努力。  
这件事就发生在第二天，卡尔正在厨房忙着给布鲁斯准备午餐的时候。  
布鲁斯早上一直没有精神，卡尔也不太敢把他从那张软床上叫起来，就只好一直忙着给布鲁斯拿他想要的东西。  
水，饮料，点心，还有消炎药。  
准备午餐用的时间并不短——毕竟他还戴着抑制项圈，一早布鲁斯就禁止他在自己的房间附近徘徊，抱怨他脖子上的铃铛太扰人清梦。  
但是等他准备好午餐，再把开胃的汤端进布鲁斯的房间时，却发现人不见了。  
“布鲁斯？你醒了吗？”  
他走出房间，隐约听见了一点声音。  
好像在房间墙壁里面，很微弱的痛苦呻吟声，但听起来就是布鲁斯的。  
卡尔在房间里折腾半天，终于找到了一个开关，摆弄了半天才打开这道暗墙。  
他被眼前的景象吓了一跳——这个神秘的小空间分明就是布鲁斯自己的“torture room”。  
现在布鲁斯正被一段粗绳索吊着，性器上加了拘束，乳尖上夹着乳夹，眼看着已经处于失去意识的边缘。  
卡尔在离他一步之遥的地方呆呆地站着，听见布鲁斯意识不清的呻吟。  
“克拉克……不……不要……克拉克……”  
一个AI靠近了虚弱的人类，正在那时候拘束住布鲁斯前端的环猛地弹开，布鲁斯呻吟着射了，身体更瘫软下来，被AI从刑具一样的绳索上解下来。  
卡尔回过神来，走过去径直把已经半昏迷的布鲁斯抱起来，离开这间可怕的刑具室。  
“都是你……害的……你这混蛋……”  
被抱住的人无力地挣扎了几下，呜咽着咒骂，可无论如何卡尔都只是一言不发。  
还有什么好说的，这当然都是他害的。  
等把布鲁斯放在床上的时候，卡尔才注意到原来他屁股上一直塞着肛塞。  
他是有多么喜欢折磨自己？  
伸手拿下肛塞的时候他听见布鲁斯埋进枕头里细微的哭声，然后再次被眼前的情况吓了一跳。  
布鲁斯里面不知道塞了多少东西，甚至挤得穴口都大开着，他伸手抠出，原来是很大颗的珍珠。  
果真是因为他。  
再把手指头伸进去，卡尔从里面拿出两个跳蛋——他确信那足以让一个健康的成年男人肠壁破裂。  
最后，他几乎把自己的手都伸进去了，才把最深处的异物取出。  
一把小巧精致的袖珍左轮手枪，还有一颗钻石。  
原来布鲁斯从来就没有恢复过。  
卡尔手忙脚乱地给他找药膏，翻开放药品的抽屉，一眼入目的都是乱七八糟的抗抑郁药品——他几乎可以想象每个不得不在众人面前说话的夜晚，布鲁斯都要服下这些药物，装作自己一切正常。  
还有他每次的任务，一定都在失控的边缘挣扎。  
密密麻麻的药瓶让他有些心悸，他找了半天才找到适用于肠壁受损的药膏。  
让布鲁斯趴在自己大腿上时，那男人还在倔强地乱动着，身体的虚弱都不能阻止他的动作。  
“算我求你，别动了，行吗？”  
卡尔一边说着，一边把沾了药膏的手指头伸进去——他甚至可以摸出那肠壁的伤痕。  
“你真的连狗都当不好，你听不懂我的话？命令，你不懂吗？！”  
“但是那会杀了你的，站着看你死，就算是婚誓也不会允许我这么做。”  
布鲁斯嘶嘶地抽气，伸出胳膊狠狠抓着卡尔项圈上的铃铛，在那时他对上了布鲁斯红着眼圈的双眼。  
“你这条蠢狗！你听见了吗？你这条蠢狗！”  
卡尔躲开了他的眼神，试图让自己专心致志地给布鲁斯涂药——他真的很难不分心，最近的一切仿佛就只是为了打击他才发生的。  
可能是布鲁斯没有力气了，后来就一直沉默着，直到卡尔把他所有的伤口都重新处理好，给他穿上睡衣，用绒被盖住他的身体。  
“午餐……我马上就给你弄好。”  
卡尔端着冷掉的罗宋汤走了，不多时就马上端着餐盘回来，喂布鲁斯吃过午餐。  
他是个坏人，做了无法挽回的事，现在布鲁斯再也不可能会放过他了。  
那什么时候布鲁斯才会厌倦这样的生活？或者到时像扔垃圾一样把他抛弃，交给政府处理？

卡拉路过的时候，卡尔正试图让布鲁斯服下那些抗抑郁的药物。  
布鲁斯一直怒瞪着他，直到外面一声巨响，卡拉不由分说就掐着他的脖子把他带到半空中。  
“你怎么敢再对他下手？！”  
“我没有！”  
他说着，觉得被掐得有些喘不过气来。  
卡拉在无人区把他狠狠教训了一顿，卡尔百口莫辩，抑制项圈让他几乎没什么还手之力，竟一直被她打得晕过去。  
醒来的时候，卡拉站在那里，有点不解地看着他。  
堂弟昏迷的时候，她才突然意识到卡尔脖子上那个明显的——狗铃铛。  
透视之下才发现他仍然维持着这么羞耻的装饰，必然是布鲁斯的命令。  
“你过瘾了？”  
地上的男人站起来，擦掉嘴角的血迹，四下环顾。  
“这是哪儿？麻烦你把我送回去，布鲁斯的药还没吃。”  
卡拉瞪着他，没有说话。  
“劳驾，谢谢了，把我这条狗送回主人身边，行吗？”

卡拉真的把他送回了韦恩庄园。  
卡尔感觉自己已经失去了一切，名誉，自由，尊严，当然——还有布鲁斯。  
尽管如此，他也仍然照顾好布鲁斯的身体，让他服下了那些抗抑郁的药。  
如果可能的话……布鲁斯的原谅可能是他活着最大的愿望了  
TBC  



	5. 雕像(上)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯被邪术师变成了雕像，卡尔则刚好得到了救他的机会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重度BDSM，NC17，慎入

卡尔擦干净了自己脸上的水，甩了甩湿漉漉的头发。  
被打湿的兽耳贴在在他刚洗干净的头发上，他在雾气蒙蒙的镜子上擦了一把，转过身回头看了一眼。  
屁股上的黑印已经很模糊了，只能看见一点点痕迹。  
算了一下，又一周了，今天布鲁斯应该会来给他的屁股打下新的印记——不得不说刚刚打上那个标记的一瞬间每次都疼得他直咧嘴，但那之后这都不算是什么严格的惩罚了。  
照顾布鲁斯的时候尊严也已经被踏平，只是偶尔从心底泛起的酸涩感实在让他不知道该怎么形容。  
这要从布鲁斯的身体问题说起。

卡尔发现了一些可怕的事情——布鲁斯简直是在自己毁坏自己的身体，在那天被卡拉打了一顿之后，他发现在韦恩庄园根本没法治好布鲁斯从里到外都伤痕累累的躯体。  
布鲁斯当然不会同意卡尔的任何建议，让他乖乖服用下抗抑郁的药物已经是极限了。  
那还是在卡尔被卡拉从无人区带回来时一瘸一拐地状况下好声好气，低三下四地恳求之下才勉强接过他递过去的药服用的  
他蜷缩在布鲁斯房间的地板上纠结了一晚，还是决定要试着把他带到孤独堡垒——布鲁斯身上的伤是需要孤独堡垒的纳米机器人才能帮忙修补好的。  
趁着布鲁斯睡得正香，卡尔把他抱上了一台蝙蝠战机，用他的指纹解开了权限，开离了韦恩庄园。  
他不太擅长操纵布鲁斯的飞机，空中颠簸过一次，才让布鲁斯从沉睡中醒来。  
这一下耳光挨得意料之中，卡尔面不改色地驾驶着飞机，任凭布鲁斯嘴里说出的一连串不堪的咒骂。  
飞机停在孤独堡垒附近时，卡尔回头看了他一眼。  
“可以把狗狗的铃铛先摘下来吗？”  
“怎么？你自己要来的。”  
“你身上的伤光用药治不好的。”  
“你这条狗好大的胆子，还敢自作主张了。”  
卡尔沉默了一会儿，把布鲁斯从飞机上抱下来，铃铛还清脆地响着就朝着孤独堡垒入口的方向走去。  
“我就是条狗，没什么好丢人的。”  
布鲁斯只好伸手摘下他的项圈，藏进自己的睡衣。  
肯特夫妇对他们的不期而至感到有些惊讶，但卡尔支支吾吾地说布鲁斯身上有重伤，需要用孤独堡垒的设备处置，让他们在医疗室外等着。  
那医疗室对布鲁斯来说一点都不陌生——从前在卡尔的掌控之下时，他总是被伤痕累累地就扔进这里。  
“你这么快就想死？”  
“……我没有违反婚誓。”  
“你知道如果你敢有什么别的心思，后果会是什么样。”  
“那我不是会直接死在这儿？”  
卡尔一边说着，一边把布鲁斯轻轻放在医疗台上，然后谨慎地站在一边。  
“布鲁斯，你的肠道严重受损，需要纳米机器人的微观手术修复——光靠人手涂药已经没法拯救它了。”  
“那你滚出去，让手术自动进行。”  
“我不能滚……我要监督手术进行，不能有任何偏差。”  
说着，卡尔用权限打开了机器，在上面熟练地操作了一下，医疗台上就伸出一根机械臂——从里面释出流水状的银色物体。  
布鲁斯看到那水流状的东西直奔他的下体，浑身不由自主地战栗了一下，随即怒目看着一直不敢直视他的卡尔。  
“你完蛋了，我会狠狠教训你这条臭狗。”  
“那要等你伤好了才能有力气教训我。”  
卡尔说着，俯下身来仔细看着布鲁斯的下体，观察手术的进展。  
那些无孔不入的机器人从布鲁斯的后穴毫无困难地进去了——它们要在肠道里执行修补工作，当然，范围并不仅局限于肠道，卡尔的指令覆盖了布鲁斯身上所有过重的伤势。  
“治疗需要两个星期，”卡尔的神色有些怯懦，他嗫嚅着，“每天一次。”  
“然后作为你的主人，我要狠狠惩罚你这条不听话的蠢狗。”  
这样说着布鲁斯已经感觉到内里一阵难忍的痒痒的感觉，机器人的不断进入让他有一种强烈的危机感，但前端还是因为身体的刺激颤颤巍巍地站立起来。  
卡尔有一刻的走神，不过这很快就被布鲁斯打断了。  
“畜生！禽兽！你这猪狗不如的混蛋……啊！”  
修补的过程难免会刺激到布鲁斯内里娇嫩的皮肤，很快他就开始因为这种有些熟悉的感觉抗议一般地在医疗台上乱踢乱蹬，卡尔不得不捉住他的脚腕，忍受他一连串的辱骂。  
他思考过了，从布鲁斯身体里拿出来的那些东西中，袖珍手枪和钻石应该已经在里面滞留超过一天了。  
当他准备再靠近一点观察手术的情况时，布鲁斯的阴茎突然一阵颤抖，一股白浊就猛地射了他一脸，从前面还下来一些纳米机器人，继续朝着布鲁斯身体里进发。  
“你就是想看我这样没羞没躁的样子！”  
躺在手术台上的人听见液体不断洒在防水布上的声音，难堪又愤怒。  
“你什么样都好看。”  
卡尔厚着脸皮说了一句，继续目不转睛的盯着布鲁斯的下体。  
“混账！禽兽！”  
布鲁斯带着哭腔大骂，身体因为不间断的被修复伤口而发痒，因为水流的进出而战栗，医疗台的机械臂为他提供水分，温热的水流在体内进出，刺激得他很快就又射了。  
卡尔眨了一下眼睛，感觉视线都要被粘稠的挂在睫毛上的精液妨碍到了。  
他伸手擦了一把，就听见布鲁斯带着恼怒的威胁。  
“吃下去。”  
犹豫了一下，卡尔照做了。  
一条狗只能听从主人的命令——在不伤及主人的利益的情况下。  
大概两个小时的时间，一个疗程结束，布鲁斯已经浑身软软的没什么力气了。  
卡尔沉默地站起来到旁边借用清洗的水流冲干净脸上的污浊，回头看了一眼，布鲁斯的身体也已经被清理好了，正瘫软在那医疗台上。  
给他穿好来时的睡衣，卡尔把他抱在怀里，从医疗室走出来。  
玛莎用异样的眼神看了他们一眼，没说什么，去准备早餐了。  
送来布鲁斯的早餐时，卡尔接过餐盘，先暂时放在旁边的桌子上，便听见玛莎对布鲁斯说着语重心长又充满疼爱的话语。  
“别太纵容克拉克，他是个得寸进尺的人……尤其是在你身上。”  
“谢谢关心，我会注意。”  
布鲁斯用最温和的语气回答，看着玛莎从房间离开，眼神中透露着对卡尔的失望。  
“现在，连玛莎也觉得你是个禽兽了。”  
布鲁斯冷笑了一下，看着卡尔避开他的目光，低头把餐盘拿起来。  
“吃早餐吧。”  
他说着，眼睛里全都是绝望。

两周的疗程，卡尔没有和布鲁斯有过任何亲密接触，忍受着来自家人的误解和布鲁斯的无尽侮辱。  
不过他觉得这样也不错，比起在囚牢里受皮肉之苦，真的相当不错了。  
所以等布鲁斯完全恢复，复检通过，开着战机离开时，卡尔觉得自己浑身都紧张的发抖。  
这些日子都在尽力伺候他，不知道会不会手下留情一点呢？  
噢，当然不会。  
一回韦恩庄园，布鲁斯就给他重新戴上了项圈，命令他戴上兽耳，没有允许永远不得摘下。  
他觉得自己现在真的好像一条狗——各个方面上的。  
布鲁斯给他重新用烙铁打了烙印，似乎还没尽兴，要求他乖乖趴在床上，接受布鲁斯在他屁股上打的“猪印章”。  
“狗屁股不需要打印记……布鲁斯，拜托……”  
他趴在床上，紧张得发抖，仍然颤声哀求。  
“白白嫩嫩的哪像狗屁股？猪屁股还差不多。”  
布鲁斯根本没犹豫一下就在他屁股上打下了那个印记，从那之后每个星期都会在他的屁股上打下新的印记。  
对于身体的虐待和滥用仍然一如往日，纵使卡尔已经被磨平了个性，仍然忍不住会委屈地抱怨。  
布鲁斯冷冷地看着他，拎着他的耳朵把他一直拉到另外一间他从不知道的囚室。  
囚室里有个赤身裸体的男人正被三个机器装甲贯穿后穴，看起来像个木偶一样完全地任那些机器摆弄自己。  
卡尔看了半天，才认出他是谁——那正是佐德。  
和他一样同样是氪星的幸存者。  
这间囚室的地面上满是鲜血，从墙上的小孔里还不时喷出恐惧毒气，一切在红光的映衬下却显得那么让人不寒而栗。  
“你想要和你的同胞交流一下感情？你要换种待遇我当然有，你要不要试试？”  
卡尔腿一软，马上就跪倒在布鲁斯面前。  
“不……不要，我知道错了，您可以随便惩罚我，求您不要把我关进那里。”  
“呵，那我正好想换种方法玩你的小萝卜。”  
卡尔飞快地点着头，身体已经抖得像筛糠。  
“我……最喜欢您，玩我的小萝卜了。”  
卡尔被带回自己的牢房，按着命令乖乖仰面躺在床上，等着布鲁斯未知的酷刑。  
一只机器人伸出了一条长长的触手，上面还带着小小的尖刺。  
“怎么样？这个一定会让你的小萝卜精神抖擞的。”  
“不……别……求……求您……”  
卡尔看着那些绒毛一般密集的小尖刺，冷汗涔涔而下。  
“他杀了提姆，而现在提姆永远都不可能回来了，”布鲁斯残忍的目光转向了卡尔，“你知道这是为什么？因为你这条狗害死了莱克茜斯和死翼，他们是最有可能复活提姆的人。”  
卡尔的目光变成了全然的恐惧，他拼命摇头，眼泪也从眼角滑落。  
“真可惜氪星剩下的两名男性都是猪狗不如的东西，如果被氪星人知道了，说不定会后悔把你们送到这儿来。”  
布鲁斯轻蔑地说着，命令机器人收起触手，从衣服里拿出了一根铅笔。  
“这样如何？”  
卡尔吞了口唾沫，紧张地看着那根貌不惊人的铅笔。  
“能……能不能只用铅笔芯？”  
他听见了布鲁斯的嗤笑，接着就是木头被劈开的声音，一根闪着寒光的笔直铅芯被完整取出，仅仅在他的铃口上比划了一下，就毫不留情地插进去。  
“从此以后你没权利叫我布鲁斯，我是你的主人。”  
卡尔惨叫着，感受到那根过粗的东西残忍地挤开他的尿道，可布鲁斯一声“闭嘴”，让他马上胆怯地只敢发出零星的啜泣。  
“记住这笔直的感觉。”  
布鲁斯满意地站起来，看着卡尔不正常地直立起来的性器，笑容让人不寒而栗。

算起来，距离第一次被布鲁斯虐待已经过了三年多了。  
三年漫长得像三十年一样，每天都被变着法的侮辱，接受五花八门的肉刑。  
就连自己也不再认为自己具有和普通人一样的地位，在那之后又见过卡拉几次，她只是看着他叹息，摇摇头，然后离开。  
他湿漉漉地走出浴室，用大浴巾擦干自己的身体，不小心拉扯到阴茎上穿的环，还忍不住疼得咧了一下嘴。  
今天布鲁斯并没有来给他的屁股打印。  
卡尔好奇地想着出了什么事，突然发现囚室的机器人都停止运作了，红外灯也瞬间熄灭了。  
他还不知道此时布鲁斯正一动不动地被邪术师在身上摸来摸去——已经中了邪术变成了雕像。  
但卡尔清楚一定是什么紧急的事——心脏隐约的疼痛在提醒他，布鲁斯遇到危险了。  
他没犹豫，摘了项圈和铃铛就光着脚跑出囚室。  
救布鲁斯——这是他心里唯一的想法。  
TBC


	6. 雕像(下)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔用自己的心血成功解除了雕像的诅咒，但命运总是无常的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重度BDSM，NC17，慎入

“啊，那些蠢货，果然绝不会知道你其实是货真价实的布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
邪术师笑着把雕像的衣服除去，赏玩着这具完美的躯体——就算有无数的伤疤在上面，它也绝对堪称完美。  
他低估了蝙蝠侠的实力，本想把人活捉，但反而差点被翻转局面，最后只好趁着还没被打晕的时候突然发动了刚收集到的雕像邪术。  
“不能尝到你的味道实在是太可惜了，”他的手划过那些凹凸不平的伤疤，在布鲁斯诱人的腿间徘徊，“那些蠢材是绝对没有机会看到这么漂亮的身体……”  
巨响打断了邪术师自我陶醉一般的自言自语，还未等他回过神来，就已经被掐着脖子拎起来，一记重拳让他几乎缓不过神来。  
“你是什么人，这么大胆……”  
邪术师说着，却感觉到脖子上的力道越来越紧。  
卡尔觉得看到布鲁斯被变成雕像被人抚摸身体大概是最近最刺激他情绪的事。  
心里积压了三年的情绪一瞬间释放出来，他左右开弓，几下就把眼前猥琐的施术者打得口鼻流血。  
就算是被关在囚牢整日折磨，早就被大大削弱，他也还是有信心杀死区区一个人类——而且他也的确动了杀人的心思。  
但心脏如同要炸裂一般的疼痛阻止了他——布鲁斯的意识还清醒，并且根本不允许他做这种事。  
他扔下了早就晕过去的邪术师，走到雕像旁边。  
这是一间不允许他人进入的小私人展厅，很明显的。  
小心翼翼地把雕像放在地上，卡尔想起了曾经莱克茜斯为了防止类似的魔咒生效告诉过他一些应对方法。  
模模糊糊的记忆告诉他，当时布鲁斯在身上已经装备了类似的触发魔法，只要达成条件就可以瞬间解开这样的魔咒。  
条件好像是……爱人的血液。  
可是他哪有爱人了呢？  
卡尔犹豫了一下，抿抿嘴唇，找了一片尖锐的物体，划开自己的小臂。  
碰碰运气吧。  
幸好因为身体被摧残太久，现在还尚未完全恢复，不然怎么可能随便割开皮肤？  
暗色的血流在雕像上，却没有产生丝毫的反应。  
卡尔看着那些暗淡的血，突然想到了些什么。  
也许是因为血液不够新鲜？  
他没有犹豫，马上划开了脖子上的动脉，新鲜滚烫的血液喷涌而出，他一阵眩晕，捂住了脖子，听见了雕像发出了“咔咔”的声音。  
有用了！  
猛然间，他想起了一些记忆的片段。  
“要用最新鲜的血液！”  
最新鲜的血液？  
卡尔低头看了一眼，犹豫了一下，解开了上衣的扣子，露出光溜溜的胸膛。  
那就是心脏的血了。  
脖子上的伤口已经快速愈合，身体恢复的速度越来越快了，时间根本耽搁不起，卡尔便狠心向自己的心脏扎去。  
心脏受伤总是致命的，就算对氪星人也不例外，但只要他能撑过那极端的痛苦，在紫外线存在的环境下只要五分钟就可以让伤口迅速恢复。  
卡尔感觉力量在被慢慢抽离自己的身体，血液喷得雕像上到处都是，他像一只被砍中要害的羊，无力地倒在地上，看着雕像上暗淡的颜色开始变得明亮。  
剧痛让他窒息。  
布鲁斯猛地睁开眼睛，赤身从地上爬起来，看见卡尔正有气无力地趴在地板上。  
他看见布鲁斯站起来，便挣扎着吻上布鲁斯的膝盖。  
“主人……请……允许我……在外面……停五分钟……我好疼啊……”  
他用请求的目光看着布鲁斯，看见男人俯下身来，并未说话。  
“那就……三分……三分钟……求……求你……”  
温热的唇吻上来，给了他些许安慰。  
“做的不错，我的奴隶。”

布鲁斯真的允许他在外面停留了五分钟，卡尔恢复后，就马上用一块毯子把布鲁斯包起来，以最快的速度回到了韦恩庄园。  
“我可以给你一点奖励。”  
但卡尔可清楚“奖励”是什么了，布鲁斯喜欢在他身上留下自己的印记，从某种程度上讲，那就是“奖励”。  
所谓的奖励就是不算太痛的皮肉之苦。  
也如他所料，布鲁斯补回了他的烙印，和印在屁股上的印记。  
现在这种程度的伤对他来说已经不算什么了，深吸了一口气就又振作精神起来，倒是没想到布鲁斯会解开床上的拘束。  
“给你个主动伺候好主人的机会。”  
说着，布鲁斯伸手摸了一下他的兽耳，然后果不其然发现卡尔一下子就硬了。  
“我……我会伺候好您的，主人。”

有太久的时间从来没有主动权了，再次获得的时候卡尔还有些生疏，紧张地给布鲁斯做了几下扩张之后，听见对方不满地催促，只好笨拙地把性器塞进去。  
“没用的家伙，别浪费我的兴致。”  
“好……好的。”  
卡尔支支吾吾地应着，努力挺动腰肢，在布鲁斯的体内冲撞，直到听见他略微有点舒适的哼声——但是其实卡尔已经有些勉强了。  
尽管回到囚室，卡尔也仍然能察觉到自己身体的状态，他知道自己的血压很低——这样他最多只能撑个几十分钟。  
幸运的是，布鲁斯的体力也不是很好，被变成雕像多时让他身上有些麻痹。  
尽管身体有些部分暂时不太敏感了，卡尔还是成功撑到了布鲁斯忍不住睡着的时候。  
他的腰已经酸软，把薄被都盖在布鲁斯身上，抱着那同样疲惫的身躯沉沉睡去。

他醒来时，布鲁斯正坐在床边看着狼藉的床铺——那是他们昨天留在上面的爱液。  
卡尔一下子精神了好多，从床上一下子坐起来，惶恐地看着他的“主人”。  
“对……对不起……昨天……太累了，”他说着，偷偷瞥了布鲁斯一眼，“我们也已经错过了洗澡时间……”  
“哼嗯。”  
出乎意料，布鲁斯只是马虎地答应了一声，略微有一点笑意的样子。  
“那就用你的早餐赔偿吧。”  
卡尔看着那只手伸过去顺手拿起机器人刚刚放在旁边的盘子，有些惊慌地看着他。  
“不……别吃……”  
但布鲁斯已经用勺子送了一勺盘子里十分接近土豆泥的东西进嘴里。  
“呕！”  
果不其然，布鲁斯脸色一变，就把嘴里的东西全都吐出来，然后用莫可名状的神色看着卡尔。  
“对……对不起……”  
“算了。”  
布鲁斯穿好衣服，离开了卡尔的囚室。  
也许他对于卡尔太苛刻了——他几乎想不起来他们多年前第一次见面的情形，那时候他还是克拉克，还有正直和阳光的个性。  
卡尔一个人坐在囚室里，看着布鲁斯离开的背影，不知为何眼前就一闪而过多年前还带着一点点幽默的，柔软的布鲁斯。  
泪光在眼中一闪而过。

布鲁斯从短暂的午休中惊醒，他梦见了莱克茜斯亲着他的额头，说出的道别的话。  
“要幸福呀。”  
再回头，他看见了床头已经落灰的布娃娃。  
莱克茜斯的布娃娃，他并没有舍得扔走，可是也没有照顾好，就让它在墙角落了很多灰。  
捡起来，看见布娃娃身上被撕裂的伤口，布鲁斯的目光变得渐渐冰冷。

卡尔觉得自己根本不该抱什么希望。  
布鲁斯没有再改变过任何囚牢的设置，每天口味恶心的食物让他根本没有吃的欲望，可是为了维持生命还是要勉强吃下。  
不仅如此，布鲁斯又一次光顾他的囚牢时又开始变本加厉地摧残他的身体——他似乎喜欢上了往卡尔尿道里插铅笔芯的玩法，每当心情奇差无比时都会到卡尔的囚牢来狠狠发泄一下。  
今天本是正常的一天，卡尔仍旧在起床后在厕所里站很久，才无精打采地从里面出来。  
昨天布鲁斯来过，看起来心情相当不好，也当然没放过让他的尿道遭殃的机会。  
这会让卡尔第二天一整天尿路疼痛，尤其是在上厕所的时候，简直痛不欲生。  
早餐已经准备好了，是看上去像一块过熟的牛排的不明物体。  
卡尔拿起叉子的时候，仍然在走神。  
这段时间每每被布鲁斯折磨到绝望，他的内心都会升起一种从未有过的想法，只不过转瞬即逝。  
如此生不如死地勉强活下去，到底有什么意义？  
每次他都会被自己这种想法吓一跳，觉得一定是有什么东西暗中作怪在试图扰乱他的内心。  
眼下，他看着餐盘上的银叉子，眼神中的理智正慢慢消失，他拿起了那把冰冷的，闪着寒光的叉子，空洞迷茫的看着它。  
许久，他突然换成反手持叉，就这样朝着自己的心脏猛扎过去。  
他在千钧一发之际猛醒，叉子扎偏了，刺穿他的胸腔之后被他慌忙拔出来。  
冷汗一瞬间就涔涔而下，卡尔捂着受伤的胸腔痛苦地呻吟着，沾血的叉子掉在地上，还闪烁着令人不寒而栗的光泽。  
这是第一次，心魔终于迫使他把那荒唐的想法付诸实践了。

“你想自杀？”  
布鲁斯看着卡尔最近身上多出来的一系列在自己要害附近的伤口，皱着眉头严厉地责问。  
“我……我没有……”  
“你这懦弱的畜生！我给了你偿还一切的权利，你还敢试图逃避？”  
“真的……不是……不是那样的，我觉得有人在……”  
“有人在作怪？那你怎么不一叉子叉死你自己？为什么不直接用那把刀割喉？噢，我知道为什么——你想让我看到，然后让我对你下手轻一点？”  
“不……求你，真的不是我……”  
“你以为乞怜是永远都有效的方法？！”  
布鲁斯怒不可遏地看着卡尔，拎着他的耳朵把他拉起来，给机器人下了一个指令，很快一台模拟器就被送进来。  
“你应该接受现实了，如果我想，我可以让任何人知道，你不过是我养的一条狗。”  
说着，也不顾卡尔流着泪恐惧万分的乞怜，就把他按在机器的座椅上，强迫他戴上了模拟器的头盔。  
这台单人模拟器原本是布鲁斯用来唤醒自己记忆的工具，不过也可以演练一个人心底的恐惧。  
他在很久以前就把里面属于小丑的部分删除了，不过他并没想到，昨天达米安进来过，在这台机器里偷偷上传了小丑的文件。  
所以当布鲁斯看见卡尔的口水不受控制地流下来，也停止了一切挣扎时，他并没有意识到发生了什么，而且他看见了本来在拼命挣扎的四肢死气沉沉地全都垂了下来。  
卡尔感觉正在被布鲁斯以最羞耻的方式玩弄，然后骑在他的阴茎上，仿佛他是个用来取乐的玩具。  
周围嘲笑的声音全都是反派的，不过当他听到那个久违的癫狂的声音时，他再也忍不住了。  
为什么要忍？  
他的世界在小丑的嘲笑声中裂开了，变成了一片虚无。

“喂，少在这儿装死！”  
布鲁斯抓着卡尔的衣领，有点惊恐地看着他空洞的眼神——机器显示他的大脑停止了活动。  
他在那人脸上狠狠甩了一巴掌，可是却没有得到任何反馈。

急救进行了一整天，卡尔活过来了。  
是以一种不正常的方式。  
卡尔失智了。  
布鲁斯看着报告中的数据，皱紧了眉头，目光落在卡尔身上时，他正坐在床上望着墙壁傻笑。  
他靠近卡尔，看见那人注意到了自己——眼中已经全然没有了恐惧。  
有的时候，悲剧只需要再错一步而已。  
TBC


	7. 复健

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯很快就制定了卡尔的恢复疗程，现在他在为让卡尔恢复神智努力了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，慎入

卡尔笨拙地把脑袋穿过衣服的领口，换上布鲁斯给他准备的柔软的衣服——身上那些伤疤在两天之内就全部消失了，皮肤光洁如新。  
数天前，他总是不停地拉扯自己乳尖上的环，搞得那里血淋淋的，但很快布鲁斯就把他身上所有的环都撤掉了，还摘掉了他的抑制项圈。  
后来他自然没少闯祸，但布鲁斯的眼神总是无比有用——只要他的表情里流露出愤怒，无论正在做什么，卡尔都会马上老老实实地住手。  
但布鲁斯觉得很疲惫。  
卡尔迷茫地看着他的样子实在让他狠不下心来再训练卡尔该怎么听懂他的指令——在卡尔还正常的时候，他可以用一切想得到的词汇侮辱对方，但现在……  
布鲁斯看了模拟器回放后马上就明白了卡尔竟因此模拟失智的原因——可他明明记得自己已经删除了关于小丑的记录。  
他开始相信卡尔之前的辩解——大概的确是有人想害卡尔。  
一开始，卡尔也时常会做出些危险的事，通常布鲁斯不会对这样的事情就以马马虎虎的态度过去。  
时间一长，卡尔便更加依赖他了，对于他说的话，只要是能够理解的就会言听计从。  
布鲁斯分析了卡尔的情况，制定了一个治疗计划——按照他的预计，疗程在五到七个月之间会完成，那时卡尔应该会恢复神智。  
那是他好几天彻夜未眠的成果，但已经疲劳到极点的他只来得及庆幸自己还有办法能恢复卡尔的神智。  
今天正是好时机，卡尔的状态还不错，似乎可以试着进行第一次治疗了。  
要恢复他的大脑活动，需要进行很多痛苦的治疗——那让布鲁斯甚至有些于心不忍。  
“过来，克拉克，过来。”  
布鲁斯放软语气，张开双臂看着卡尔——他的语言目前为止都要结合一些肢体动作的暗示才会让卡尔看明白。  
才穿上可爱的蓝色毛衣，卡尔就朝布鲁斯走过来，毫无心机的笑容却让他有一刻伤感。  
“去上厕所了吗？”  
卡尔望了一眼房间的厕所门，犹豫了一下，摇摇头。  
机器人便过来带他去上厕所了——现在的卡尔无比地顺从，只要是布鲁斯的意思，都会照做。  
就像一只在笼子里圈养习惯的凶兽，虽然力气大得惊人，还有致命的能力，却早就失去了应有的锐气。  
布鲁斯把那个破布娃娃放进了自己很少去的房间——他知道这次他又心软了，可是这有什么办法呢？  
明知道如果是自己变成这个样子只会被卡尔玩弄到渐渐厌烦，然后抛弃给最亲的人，他也还是根本不可能对卡尔做同样的事。  
原本不能原谅的事也要原谅他了，布鲁斯，你还真是心软啊，怪不得你会受那么多伤，你是活该。  
这么想着，听见卡尔从厕所出来的声音，布鲁斯也马上走了过去。  
“跟我走。”  
卡尔便跟着布鲁斯走到医疗用的房间。  
他并不熟悉这个房间，但当他看见安静摆在墙角的机器时，他的眼睛里突然浮现出恐惧的神色，一点点向后蹭着，想要离开医疗室。  
没错，这东西看起来太像当时害得卡尔精神崩溃的模拟器了。  
“乖，听话，过来。”  
布鲁斯伸手拉住卡尔的手腕，迅速在上面扣上了一个环——那和抑制项圈是一样的作用。  
卡尔的嗓音里带着一点悲哀的声音，他像个小男孩一样，试图从布鲁斯手里挣脱，眼睛里都是乞怜的神色。  
万般无奈，他把治疗的事暂且放在一边，让卡尔回到自己的房间，去准备一些能让卡尔动心的东西。  
红酒炖牛肉。  
他大概有一个星期的白天都在花费精力学习把这道菜做成卡尔最喜欢的口味，尽管如此为了能做好他也要花上大量的时间。  
等他准备好的时候，已经到了下午，布鲁斯很愧疚地想起卡尔今天的早餐也没有按时送去。  
卡尔嗅到了食物的香味。  
那个味道他根本无法抵抗，实在太熟悉了，好像正是迎合他去的。  
他走出自己的房间，看见布鲁斯手里拿着托盘站在他眼前。  
“再忍一下，克拉克。”  
他打了个手势，卡尔看懂了，咽着口水和布鲁斯保持着一步的距离。  
他跟着布鲁斯一直到了医疗室，机器仍然让他犹豫了一下，但布鲁斯打开托盘，喂给他一小块牛肉。  
当他想要更多时，布鲁斯又向后退了一步。  
一点透明的液体从他嘴角流出来，卡尔咂着嘴跟上来，就这样离那台治疗的机器越来越近。  
布鲁斯顺理成章地把卡尔哄到了治疗机器的座位上，然后把托盘放在一边，按住卡尔的肩膀。  
“闭上眼睛，先睡一觉，等一下这些都给你吃。”  
卡尔眨眨眼睛，照做了，闭上眼睛时眼皮还一直紧张地颤抖着，布鲁斯这才把头盔戴在他头上，接通电源。  
过程果然是痛苦的，卡尔一直抓着他的手，时不时布鲁斯还要注意一下，按住卡尔的肩膀，阻止他的挣扎。  
等结束治疗的时候卡尔的脸上仍然都是泪水，布鲁斯深吸了一口气，看了一眼自己的手腕。  
都被抓得出了淤青，还在隐隐作痛。  
卡尔正委屈地抽着气，但布鲁斯很快拿开了托盘上的罩子，顿时香气四溢。  
看见布鲁斯许诺的好吃的，卡尔马上眼前一亮，但看见这样的卡尔却让布鲁斯不知道作何感想。  
变得这样没有思想会不会也算解脱？  
卡尔把托盘里的食物吃得一干二净了。  
布鲁斯松了口气，这才觉得腹中空虚，离开医疗室就给家政机器人下了指令——今天大概又要用方便食品应付一下了。

布鲁斯在三明治上咬了一口，看见卡尔就坐在旁边安静地看着他。  
对视的时候，卡尔咧嘴笑了一下，布鲁斯在一瞬间竟然有一点恍惚。  
“不好吃不要怪我。”  
布鲁斯掰下一块递给卡尔，看着他舔舔嘴唇就咬下去，很快就把一整块塞进嘴里，撑得腮帮都鼓起来，嘴唇上也沾上了一些沙拉酱。  
布鲁斯把手伸过去，想揩掉那一点沙拉酱，想了想又缩回手，朝卡尔摆了个手势。  
“过来，到这儿来。”  
卡尔往前挪了挪，眼神里充满了迷茫。  
“再近一点，过来。”  
卡尔已经靠近到几乎和他挨上了，布鲁斯才凑上去，伸出舌头舔掉了卡尔嘴唇上的一点白色。  
犹豫了一下，他的手攀上了卡尔的脖子。  
他在卡尔温润的双唇上留下了一个温柔的吻，然后看着卡尔懵懵懂懂地舔舔嘴唇，不明所以。

大多数时候，卡尔都喜欢在布鲁斯身边自娱自乐——布鲁斯给他买了一些手感质地都相当好的玩具布偶，布鲁斯在旁边不管在忙什么，卡尔永远都在抱着布偶咿咿呀呀地不知道在呓语些什么。  
疗程进行了三个月了，每次都要花很多心思哄着他乖乖在那个机器上做治疗。  
今天结束治疗的时候已经很晚了，布鲁斯给卡尔准备了糖球和一些零食，卡尔吃得很开心，和之前一样马上忘记了痛苦的治疗过程。  
今天也仍然是布鲁斯陪卡尔一起睡觉——每次的治疗结束之后，卡尔都会变得特别黏人，很害怕被抛弃似的。  
布鲁斯才拉好窗帘，转过身来的时候，卡尔突然结结巴巴地不知道在说些什么，坐在床上还手足无措的样子。  
布鲁斯这才发现，卡尔居然勃起了，把睡衣撑起了一个大包。  
不知道为什么，一种奇怪的感觉涌上布鲁斯心头——想起来他们也有很久没亲密接触过了。  
这段时间忙于按照计划继续给卡尔的治疗，有时还要忙着管理哥谭，也根本就没顾得上这些。  
布鲁斯走过去，坐在卡尔身旁，伸手碰了一下他的禁区，看见卡尔颤抖了一下，仍然迷茫地看着他。  
他花了一会儿指导卡尔脱掉裤子，而卡尔终于明白过来，乖乖照做的时候，布鲁斯已经把自己的裤子脱了。

布鲁斯觉得想让卡尔明白自己的意思真的不太容易，卡尔试了几次都没能准确把性器插进他的后庭，他甚至感觉自己之前做的扩张都快要没有用了。  
“笨……笨家伙。”  
布鲁斯伸手点了卡尔的额头一下，伸手扶住了他的性器，让他对准自己的穴口，这才让他顺利插进来。  
“啊……”  
卡尔才把他的东西塞进来，布鲁斯就后悔了。  
看来虽然失智，基本的身体本能还是保留下来的，卡尔的身体明显兴奋了，还激动地发出一些杂乱的声音。  
但是，问题在于他完全没有技巧，只是在布鲁斯体内杂乱无章地乱撞，时不时地狠狠撞上他的肠壁，疼得他忍不住攥紧了拳头。  
“停下，克拉克！”  
可是无论布鲁斯怎么说，卡尔只是“啊啊”地应着，但是深入体内的东西倒是越来越凶狠了，布鲁斯只好强忍疼痛，不过这也在精力充沛的卡尔不慎撕裂他的穴口时戛然而止了。  
湿黏的液体流出来，浸湿了床单，留下触目惊心的鲜红。  
“啪”！  
卡尔被布鲁斯突如其来的巴掌吓了一跳，捂着脸呆呆地看着他，与此同时他感觉到滚烫的液体涌进了自己的身体。  
布鲁斯赶紧挪开，看见床单上又多了一片淡色的尿渍，倒是卡尔的小兄弟此时老老实实地软了——看上去卡尔被自己刚刚的那一下吓到了。  
“对不起，克拉克。”  
布鲁斯捧着他的脸，在他的额头上轻吻，安抚性地揉了两下他的脸颊，已经疼得发抖。  
人工智能把他抱走清理身体，顺便处理他的伤口，布鲁斯几乎在热水中坐了一个多钟头才缓过神来。

布鲁斯并没有因此拒绝和卡尔的亲密接触，虽然他足够笨拙，但布鲁斯还是想办法教会了他还如何让这个活动并不是只有他一个人享受。  
尽管如此，在过去的几个月里，每次卡尔有需求时布鲁斯也都会和他做到筋疲力尽，忍不住在狼藉的床铺上陷入梦乡。  
这是卡尔开始治疗的第六个月，当天晚上仍旧是缠绵的日子。  
卡尔亲吻着他的肩膀，咬着他的耳垂，在他的身上乱摸时，已经深入到他体内的家伙已经胀大到就要释放的程度了。  
不过今天的布鲁斯可不像平常。  
卡尔正觉得自己舒服得脚趾都要张开时，突然一个冰冷的环扣在他的性器上，力量马上被压制住了。  
“说吧，假装这样多久了？”  
布鲁斯转过身来，镇静地凝视着他，手却没消停，还在继续挑逗着那根被束缚不得释放的性器。  
“说实话，我就让你射。”  
这下卡尔可犯了难了——事实上他大概在一个星期前就恢复了神智，不过他可不想就这样失去这样的生活。  
被宠爱的感觉实在太陌生了，却让他沉迷其中，不能自拔。  
所以，他耍了个小聪明，假装自己根本就没有恢复，仍然在失智的状态。  
不过显然，这根本瞒不过布鲁斯。  
“我……我……一个星期……布鲁斯……对……对不起……”  
卡尔紧张地看着布鲁斯的表情，生怕自己下一秒就要被重新关进牢笼，接受各种酷刑。  
但出乎意料地是，布鲁斯放开了他的拘束，也不知道是不是过于紧张，卡尔一下子就射了。  
“再敢撒谎，可没有这种好事了。”  
“是……是……主人。”  
卡尔收敛了情绪，看着布鲁斯翻了个身，不再说话。  
“要不要洗澡？清理一下？”  
“不要，我累死了。”  
TBC


	8. 心理障碍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯受到了冰系反派的联合进攻——显然这一次阿卡姆逃狱事件唤起了他最糟糕的记忆。

“唔……呃……”  
布鲁斯咬着牙想破开在身上冻结的冰，但它们却一直从自己的脚上漫延到小腿，大腿，在一片让他不寒而栗的“咔咔”声中，他眼睁睁看着那一片一片泛着寒光的冰终于到了他的腰际，身上渐渐开始乏力。  
强烈的不适感让他陷入了巨大的不安，他觉得自己的身体开始有些不听使唤了。  
“布鲁斯？我在外面。”  
熟悉的声音从耳机里传来，他却有些紧张。  
“不要进来。”  
“我有面部伪装。”  
卡尔听着来自通讯另一边的声音——似乎有些微微颤抖，在他的手腕上有一个抑制能力的环，他现在也仅仅能靠超过人类的身体基础行动。  
“我进去了。”  
他说着，看见一个冒着冷气的入口，就马上跑进去。  
才进了门，他的视线就被烟雾阻挡了，很熟悉——那是布鲁斯的烟雾弹。  
透视视线能勉强看到布鲁斯的位置，卡尔冲过去，踢断了连着布鲁斯两脚和地面的那块冰。  
“我说过……”  
布鲁斯看见卡尔的一瞬间愣住了——单从面孔的确看不出他就是卡尔。  
烟雾几乎要散去时，卡尔听见了对面的嘲笑声。  
“噢，看看，布鲁西宝贝果然又找了年轻帅气的好床伴！”  
“别回头。”  
布鲁斯命令的语气里仍然带着一丝颤抖。  
卡尔把布鲁斯抱起来，一路跑出了这个空场地，身后传来了一片嘲笑声。  
“哈哈，两只落跑的小狗！”

“你还好吗？布鲁斯？”  
卡尔气喘吁吁地看着怀中的布鲁斯——现在他的表情非常难看，眉毛都皱紧在一起，还一直在发抖。  
“解开我的权限吧，布鲁斯，热视线——”  
“不能——不能用那种方法，”布鲁斯的脸色看起来像是一个被冻了很久的人，嘴唇也发青，“我的蝙蝠洞有解冻液……把它……按比例溶解在水里……”  
卡尔按照布鲁斯说的乖乖回到了蝙蝠洞。  
急冻人的冷冻液有很多不同的型号，有一些种类是可以让人一直被冷冻致死的，也不能贸然被解冻。  
被放在已经混合了解冻液的热水缸里时，布鲁斯猛地哆嗦了一下，头顶的暖灯也打开了。  
他额头上很快就被烤出了细密的汗珠，顺着已经被烤得发红的脸颊流下来，然后被卡尔用热毛巾拭去。  
他听见了布鲁斯被冻结的下半身的声响，知道冰已经开始开裂了。  
布鲁斯感觉到热流顺着缝隙渗进自己的轻甲里，刚刚还麻木不仁的大腿像是突然被唤醒了直觉，接着就是一阵刺痛的感觉。  
他感觉到那冷硬的冰渐渐离开他的身体，骤然升高的温度让他慌了神。  
卡尔感觉到了布鲁斯的异样——男人正伸手试图挡住他的视线。  
“发生了什么？”  
他抓住了布鲁斯的手腕，看见两行泪水从布鲁斯的眼中滑落。  
“别……别看我……”  
男人的嗓音里带上了哭腔，卡尔的视线稍微偏移，就看见一股小水柱射出水面，此时的布鲁斯已经崩溃地呜咽出来。  
“混蛋……我说了，别……别看我……”  
“怎么可能？你很好看。”  
说着，卡尔伸手拆去布鲁斯身上的轻甲，一边习惯性地听着男人一连串的骂声。  
“你这……变态……混蛋……你竟敢……”  
可是在他呜咽着咒骂的关口，卡尔已经把他身上脱得一丝不挂，放干了缸里的水。  
“你……不准看……否则……否则我……”  
布鲁斯徒劳地试图缩起身体，但却在新的热水灌注进来的时候仍然哭泣着失禁了——身体完全不听他的控制。  
从失智状态恢复之后，布鲁斯便再也不能碰和冰相关的东西。  
甚至光是看见就会脸色不太对劲。  
布鲁斯在水里折腾了很久。  
抑制不住的尿意让他难堪到极致，在暖灯下他开始觉得有些脱水，可是每次卡尔拿起热水管为他清理身体时他都会因为温度刺激很快就失禁。  
“滚出去，让我自己——”  
“你真的很美味，布鲁斯。”  
卡尔打断了他零零星星哭泣着的话语，不由分说吻上了他的嘴——他感觉到躺在水缸里的人在拼命挣扎，那只手在猛推他的胸膛，但热吻终究还是让布鲁斯的挣扎越来越无力，终于瘫软下来。  
卡尔堵住水管的拇指终于放松了一些，他舔去了布鲁斯眼角的泪水，听见那人有些脱力地呜咽。  
卡尔的嘴一路流连到布鲁斯布满伤疤的胸部，吮着他的乳尖，把布鲁斯挑拨到不得不扶着缸边来稳定自己。  
热水再一次喷洒在身上的时候他根本没有感觉到，因为卡尔在他的乳尖上又啃又吻，那完全转移了他的注意力。  
等布鲁斯喘息着挣扎到没有了力气，卡尔也终于顺利把他清理干净。  
真正把光着身子的布鲁斯抱在怀里的时候，卡尔的衬衫也湿透了。  
“我就喜欢你羞耻的样子。”  
这样说着，卡尔用吹风机吹干了他的头发，为他裹上浴巾。  
筋疲力尽的布鲁斯已经连反驳和斥骂的力气都没有了。

一整天布鲁斯都捂着被子缩在床上，看上去脸色也相当不好。  
卡尔给他煮了热汤——复制了阿福的配方，虽然吃起来不是很像，味道也不会是布鲁斯想挑剔的类型。  
卡尔每个月会有一个星期左右的时间被限制在庄园内的自由——布鲁斯要对他进行全面的测试和检查，以保证他不会再度威胁到任何人。  
那也意味着布鲁斯的生活其实极其缺乏规律，毫无享受可言——因为即使是在被允许在庄园范围内活动时，卡尔也有大部分时间不被允许涉足布鲁斯的吃饭问题。  
这才是布鲁斯嘛，他本来就有疑心病。  
卡尔这样想着，偶尔会提醒布鲁斯准时叫一份外卖。  
今天的情况比较特殊，外卖估计会让他更糟糕吧。  
卡尔并不意外在布鲁斯脸上捕捉到有些不信任的神色，所以他在布鲁斯面前尝了一勺。  
“不吃吗？很热的。”  
布鲁斯犹豫了一下，微微向前伸出了脖子。  
卡尔不介意喂布鲁斯一勺一勺吃掉热汤，毕竟很难见到他这么配合。  
布鲁斯被第一口汤烫到了嘴，像触电了一样缩回去。  
“那就解开我的权限嘛！我可以用急冻呼吸马上把温度调好。”  
卡尔开玩笑地说着，却看见布鲁斯脸色一沉。  
“你需要我帮你找回一点奴隶的感觉吗？”  
“呃……不用……不用了，我开玩笑的。”  
卡尔紧张地看着布鲁斯，心知是自己的话触碰到了布鲁斯的敏感话题。  
布鲁斯瞪了他一眼，然后慢慢把汤喝完。  
“你的确应该看看医生。”  
卡尔悻悻地说着，拿着空托盘离开了。  
布鲁斯若有所思地看着雪白的墙壁——其实卡尔的话并不是完全没有道理。  
要不要去做个全面诊断？  
布鲁斯犹豫了一下，狠狠摇了摇头。  
诊断什么的，他根本不放心交给卡尔做。

布鲁斯从来没意识到卡尔是个这么有耐心而且有耐心到讨人厌的人。  
他在过去的几天里没少对自己用激将法，布鲁斯很清楚卡尔非常想借机得到一点自由。  
越是这样他就越不能放心了。  
“凉点心也算了吧，这个馅料不太适合你吃。”  
说着，卡尔咬了一口，布鲁斯看到里面的冰淇淋奶油流出来，有些恼怒地把目光移向卡尔。  
“别刺激我。”  
“你特别想吃。”  
“你给我出去！”  
卡尔当然乖乖地端着盘子离开了房间，但布鲁斯几乎能想象到他恶作剧得逞般的笑容。  
他当天就联系了一直住在州北的私人健康顾问——她是一名足够体贴的女士，过去都因为尊重布鲁斯的个人意愿一直没有给他进行全面的诊断——那包括他的身体和心理两方面。

“只是水晶柱，布鲁斯。”  
医师正面朝着布鲁斯，看着这个往常都好像无所畏惧的硬汉用颤抖的手接过她递过去的东西。  
只是有点像冰凌的水晶而已——布鲁斯很清楚这个事实。  
“噢，我的天。”  
此时的卡尔正坐在房间外面，用透视的能力偷看里面的情况。  
因为抑制手环的作用，他只能断断续续地看到几个片段——尽管如此他还是赶上了布鲁斯一些产生心理变化的瞬间。  
布鲁斯的手松开了，水晶柱掉在地上，发出磕碰的声音，与此同时，布鲁斯额头上细密的汗珠也终于有几滴流下来。  
“你讨厌这些东西？”  
医师用郑重的目光看着他，布鲁斯就很清楚这并非任何形式的调侃或者戏谑。  
“不……说不上讨厌。”  
“你看起来很不好。”  
“我不想让它成为我的弱点。”  
“我明白……所以你会接受我的治疗建议？”  
布鲁斯犹豫了一下，看着桌子上摆着的白色的通草小球，也不再犹豫，朝着医师点点头。  
连通草球都能让自己的心情产生变化，这样下去可完全没办法对付反派啊。  
“你需要覆写你糟糕的记忆，布鲁斯。”  
“所以？”  
“所以你最好有办法能让那些不好的事情重演一下——只不过这一回你要成为故事的主宰，我是说，你要主动改变所有可能会导向你不想看的结局的情节。”  
“可是我本来就没能改变。”  
“只是精神作用，布鲁斯，心理暗示会被覆盖掉——尽管你知道那不是真的，这是一种恐惧疗法。”  
“听起来像是稻草人会欣赏的方案。”  
“布鲁斯，你不需要为此服用任何精神药剂，这个疗法的关键在于突破障碍，保持清醒——所以它的效果也是最显著的。”  
“谢谢你的建议。”  
“如果你需要帮忙……”  
“不了，谢谢。”

整个午后，卡尔都在偷看布鲁斯的表情——布鲁斯并没有表达自己的态度，而且医师也的确只是给他做了诊断就离开了。  
直到布鲁斯吃过下午的点心，拉住卡尔的手腕。  
“我们去孤独堡垒，今天。”  
“布鲁斯？”  
“但是你必须好好配合。”  
“我……当然，但是……”  
“你必须想起你曾经对我做了什么。”  
“啊……这……”卡尔搔了搔脑袋，有些不确定地看着眼前一脸严肃的男人。  
“你不记得的话，我还记得。”  
“布鲁斯……如果你想要惩罚我，能不能换个地方？孤独堡垒实在……”  
“我不是要惩罚你，但你也必须想起那些——别逃避了，你以为我是通过什么回忆起来的？”  
布鲁斯说着，从他的模拟器上拿下来一张小磁盘。  
“我看了它无数遍。”  
卡尔被布鲁斯说得一愣一愣的，只是站在那里呆呆地望着他。  
“更何况，我要你想起的是你最快乐的那段日子。”  
“最快乐？你真的……”  
“不是吗？你喜欢伤害我。”  
TBC


	9. 重演

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了克服自己的心理障碍，布鲁斯让卡尔和他一起重演了曾经最不堪回首的往事，只不过这一次布鲁斯有个重要的任务——勇敢地扭转所有的局面。   
> 前文走:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，慎入

“别走。”   
布鲁斯一把抓住卡尔的手，碰到了上面冰冷的抑制腕环——这是专门为了这次模拟准备的。   
现在他们正在共享回忆，准确的说，是卡尔在读取布鲁斯的记忆，当然这也让布鲁斯重温了一遍自己不堪回首的往事。   
现在布鲁斯正在回忆莱克茜斯在这个世界上的最后一晚，那天她带着他逛街，在他被街上的年轻人骂“白痴”的时候安慰他，给他喝热咖啡……这些情景都历历在目，卡尔当然也看见了。   
再调整到新婚之夜之后的几天，卡尔果然已经有些坐不住了，布鲁斯拉住他，不让他逃避。   
再看到这样的自己，卡尔觉得有些恍如隔世。   
他已经忘记了自己到底是怎么把布鲁斯折磨成现在的样子——明明只需要他手下留情一点点，可惜的是他不懂得收手，也不想这么做。   
看到已经完全失去自我的布鲁斯，他曾经有一刻手足无措，可是马上被布鲁斯无意识地请求自己侵犯他的行为给打消了。   
一个无论如何都只会跪着求他狠狠侵犯的人偶？他喜欢。   
他玩了太多的花样，布鲁斯的身上毛病百出，基本都要归结于他如此的不知节制。   
看着布鲁斯浑身发抖地失禁还觉得兴致昂扬，也怪不得他会在布鲁斯恢复正常后沦落到现在的境况。   
他以前从来没想过自己是否会有一天对这样不平等的关系感觉到无力又想要努力改变。   
除非他亲自尝到苦果，像现在这样把布鲁斯当成自己的主人看待。   
这是公平的，因为他也曾经把布鲁斯当成玩具一样玩弄。   
现在能够不用再戴上那些耻辱的饰物，挂上铃铛，不用被当成狗一样的呼来唤去，也不用被狠狠虐待，滥用身体，他还是心怀感激的。   
可是什么时候他才能从无休止的循环中解脱出来？什么时候布鲁斯会放过他？不再提起这些糟糕的往事呢？   
终于结束记忆共享的时候卡尔松了一口气，暂时放下了紧张的情绪。   
他真害怕布鲁斯下一秒就会出去，在他的父母面前惩罚他，一直到让他不得不低声下气地讨好自己——那真的会再次毁了他。   
不过当他看到布鲁斯脸色苍白地看着地面的时候，他知道他不用担心这个。   
布鲁斯接过卡尔递过来的温水，喝了一口就放在一边。   
“孤独堡垒的氪星科技能办到很多事情。”   
卡尔心虚地点点头，偷偷摸摸地观察着布鲁斯的表情变化。   
不过看起来他不像是生气的样子。   
“把你做过的事，重来一遍。”   
“啊？”   
是熟悉的命令语气，但是卡尔几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵——布鲁斯不可能提出这样的要求的，他躲开那段灰色的记忆还来不及。   
“你听见我说的了？我让你重新把那些事做一遍。”   
卡尔咽了口口水，怯懦地看着布鲁斯，摇了摇头。   
“你……你是傻吗？！我不是说了……”   
“我以为你是开玩笑的……”   
卡尔的两眼偷偷向上瞥着布鲁斯的表情，看起来还有一点委屈。   
“你……蠢材！”   
闻言，布鲁斯可生气了，顺手拿起旁边的杯子砸在他头上。   
“按我说的做，别那么多废话。”   
卡尔俯身把地上的碎片捡起来，扔掉，额头上的血已经流到嘴角。   
“能不能放开一下这个？别让……”   
卡尔指指自己手腕上的抑制环，用请求的目光看着布鲁斯。   
“不要废话，你按我说的做，顺利的话我就放开。” 

卡尔真的按照布鲁斯说的去做了。   
他真的没有胆量这么做，但是他更不敢直接对布鲁斯说“不”。   
所以，当他踩上布鲁斯的脊背时，他紧张得手心里全是冷汗。   
“让你踩，听不懂吗？”   
趴在地上的人语气里开始有了愤怒的成分——这使得卡尔只好加重了力道，但没一会儿布鲁斯的一只手就扭转过来抓住他的脚腕。   
“啊！”   
卡尔被摔得猝不及防，后脑勺狠狠撞在地面上，再坐起来的时候已经有些晕头转向，伸手摸了一下，却只摸到一手热乎乎的血。   
“这真的会管用吗？”   
他沮丧地擦干净手上的血，几乎没有勇气进行下去。   
“你需要我给你重放一遍记忆吗？”   
“不，不用了。”   
他胆怯地说着，伸手拉起布鲁斯，惴惴不安地等着布鲁斯说继续。 

“你的嘴被缝住了吗？说话。”   
两个小时之后卡尔终于和布鲁斯演练进行到了他们的新婚之夜——那天无论是对于布鲁斯还是对于卡尔都算是印象深刻，而这一次的重演疗法的重心也大多都在这里。   
“我……我不敢。”   
卡尔拿着枪的手还在瑟瑟发抖，他看着趴在地上的布鲁斯，迟迟不敢下手。   
脸上已经挂了彩——在之前和布鲁斯的重演治疗中时常会刺激到对方，布鲁斯的应激反应很强烈，才几次就把他打得头破血流。   
才知道原来自己根本就是过来充当人肉沙包的。   
“你以为我愿意这样吗？”   
布鲁斯回过头来瞪着他，卡尔蓦地发现那人的眼圈已经红了。   
“看看你——你以为你可以和超人对抗，但你不过是那个在父母死亡的阴影里挣扎的小男孩。”   
卡尔俯下身，凑近布鲁斯的耳朵，宛如最初那样用危险的语气对他说。   
“你不应该害怕枪——我会让你喜欢它。”   
卡尔的食指微微发抖，他几乎鼓起所有的勇气才扣动了扳机。   
枪响的声音让布鲁斯的身体猛地颤抖了一下，卡尔伸手拉住布鲁斯的裤腰，在那个时候布鲁斯突然像缓过神来一样，伸腿踢中了他的下腹。   
卡尔松开手，枪掉在地上的时候布鲁斯已经翻过身来，两腿一绞就把他绊倒，这一次他长了个心眼，两只手保护住自己的脑袋，指节被咯得生疼。   
“别……别打……”   
卡尔伸出胳膊护住自己的脸，感觉到肩膀上狠狠挨了一拳，疼痛还没消退，他又迎来了布鲁斯的拳头。   
好在布鲁斯也在打了几下之后怒吼了一声，死死抓住卡尔的手腕，抑制住自己的怒火。   
卡尔慢慢放下胳膊，来不及感觉身上的酸疼，也顾不得额角已经凝固的血。   
布鲁斯站起来，弄断了枪管。   
地上的卡尔看着他又变得不透露出任何情绪的目光，打了一个哆嗦。 

终于到了最重要的环节了。  
布鲁斯对于冰有严重的心理障碍，这已经影响到了他的生活，还有他和哥谭反派之间的战斗。  
现在，卡尔正帮忙在他的后穴塞进一个冰状物——做得真的和当初他塞进布鲁斯体内的冰柱一模一样，唯一不同的是这个东西是发热的。  
布鲁斯在挣扎，他身上的衣服已经被尽数除去，那个物体已经给了他足够的心理暗示，尽管理智一直在告诉他那不过是个假货。  
“你真的确定等一下你还要用真的冰测试吗？”  
卡尔维持着自己的姿势，迟迟不敢把那个东西塞进布鲁斯的身体。  
“你不要再废话了……”  
“那你之后会惩罚我吗？”  
“治疗失败的话，你可以试试看，屁股肿到站不起来的感觉你是不是忘了？”  
卡尔打了个寒战，扒开布鲁斯的臀瓣。  
“啊……啊……”  
在异物接触到身体的那一刻，布鲁斯的浑身都在颤抖，卡尔皱着眉头向内部送入了一段，紧张得额头都在冒汗。  
不过布鲁斯显然更严重一些——事实证明即使很清楚深入体内的东西到底是什么，他还是无法逾越心理上的障碍。  
卡尔悄悄碰了一下温控按钮——那使得柱状物的温度又高了一些，他把布鲁斯抱起来放在床上。  
卡尔眼看着布鲁斯的身上仿佛被融化了一样，透亮的汗水打湿了床单，卡尔便伸手又把因为他的动作滑出来的一截推了回去。  
布鲁斯强忍着剧烈的尿意，感觉到卡尔在用毛巾擦他的身体。

时间过去了很久，久到卡尔觉得坐在床上的布鲁斯已经平静下来。  
他一直这样坐着，卡尔能看到布鲁斯屁股周围的水渍印记——那是他分泌的体液，受到刺激也都控制不住了。  
布鲁斯看到卡尔的喉结动了一下，伸手擦去额头的汗水。  
“调温度。”  
他的语气没有一点迟疑，卡尔犹豫地看了他一眼，也乖乖照做了。  
“三十二度。”  
“这要比你的体内正常温度低四度左右——”  
“调。”  
“……好的。”  
卡尔看着布鲁斯的表情产生了一点点变化，但很快就恢复了正常。  
接下来的一个小时内，布鲁斯一直都在让卡尔降低体内柱体的温度。  
在把温度调到零度时，卡尔迟疑良久，不确定地看着布鲁斯——那人已经因为过低的温度缩成了一团。  
“快点。”  
布鲁斯催促着，无意间抬头看着卡尔——卡尔马上发现他的嘴唇已经呈现出异样的青紫色。  
和当时一模一样。  
他终于按下了温控按钮，“滴”的一声警报后，温度降到了零度。  
也许是因为逐步的温控调整，布鲁斯没有失禁，这让卡尔觉得有些出乎意料。  
“五分钟。”  
布鲁斯的口齿有些含糊了，但是仍旧倔强地不肯动弹一下。  
“五分钟之后……自动温控……”  
他说着，夹紧了双腿——卡尔可以看到一股水以肉眼可见的速度打湿床单。  
布鲁斯的肠液开始大量分泌了——似乎是为了保护此时正遭到无情虐待的器官。  
五分钟很漫长，卡尔一直在祈祷着布鲁斯千万不要失禁。  
他记着布鲁斯的话——如果一切顺利，他可以被解开抑制，恢复身体。  
一直在照顾布鲁斯，他也顾不上其他，现在身上的伤越来越疼了。  
所以当他发现布鲁斯真的克服了那个心理障碍，没有失禁的时候，他如释重负地松了口气，马上打开了自动温控。

卡尔给布鲁斯做了很久的清理。  
热水冲得他浑身的皮肤都开始显示出娇艳的红色，卡尔甚至觉得有种欲望在内心深处蠢蠢欲动——不过他不想给自己惹上太多的麻烦。  
等布鲁斯换好衣服，又重新坐在软椅上时，已经过了一个钟头了。  
在卡尔期待的目光中，他不紧不慢地打开了卡尔的抑制。  
“我要在外面走走。”  
“……好。”  
卡尔能猜到布鲁斯出来散步的原因。  
北极现在寒冷的天气根本就不适合人类在外面活动，布鲁斯出来只是为了突破身体最后的一道屏障。  
好地道的恐惧疗法。  
不过最终以布鲁斯频频揉着眼睛告终——卡尔猛然发现那双眼睛的眼角都呈现出不正常的红色，布鲁斯还在不断流泪。  
“喂，布鲁斯……这是……”  
“雪盲……”  
布鲁斯的回答肯定了他的判断，他呻吟着揉着眼睛——而现在对于卡尔来说是一个好机会。  
他可以趁机得到更长一点时间的自由——布鲁斯的婚誓已经没有那么强的力量了，他很清楚。  
但抱着布鲁斯马上离开仍然是他的第一选择。  
他已经没有胆量再做什么投机取巧的事了。  
TBC


	10. 心结

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 神奇女侠从她天堂岛的关押处逃离，并救出了黑亚当和海王，她着实给布鲁斯带来了不小的麻烦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17有，慎入

“戴安娜。”  
布鲁斯攥紧拳头，有些紧张地与对面的那个人对视着——那正是神奇女侠，布鲁斯很清楚一直以来她对自己的看法都很大。  
“废话少说，亚马逊人的规则。”  
布鲁斯的眼睛在瞬间瞪大了，他在一瞬间跳开，躲开了神奇女侠当成武器扔过来的盾牌——战斗，果然已经不可避免。  
警报传给他的时候，布鲁斯刚好吃完了自己的晚餐，卡尔早已习惯于照顾他的起居，那时候正在厨房里把早就为他准备好的点心从冰箱里拿出来解冻。  
布鲁斯没有来得及说一句话就匆匆离开了，把韦恩庄园甩在了身后。  
不巧的是，很快又传来了两个警报——海王和黑亚当也已经成功逃脱了。  
他在正欲改变计划时被一个飞速降临的身影袭击了——那狂野的味道正是属于亚马逊人的，独特的香料气味。  
他的心里暗骂了一句“该死”，在被对方狠狠抛掷到地面上之前率先挣脱了她箍紧自己的双臂，用烟雾掩盖了自己的行动。  
不过，随后他就意识到，这些举动并不能有一点点帮到他。  
这在他被打得浑身是伤的时候就已经很明显了。

一个小时有多长？  
它长到可以把一个训练有素，穿着战甲的男人的体能慢慢消磨殆尽——这就是布鲁斯遭遇神奇女侠一个小时后的正常情况。  
左腿的大腿护甲已经几乎全军覆没了，里面略白的皮肤露出来，还带着丝丝血痕，散乱地遍布他的大腿。  
胳膊上的护甲也已经严重破损，一阵阵酸疼从被打伤的位置传来，他便咬紧了嘴唇。  
“不行的，你这可怜虫。”  
如同面前的只是个手无寸铁的普通人一般，她有恃无恐地靠近，布鲁斯就马上把双臂架在身前。  
“你剥夺了他的自由，布鲁斯，你说卡尔是独裁者，但是现在——你还有什么资格说他吗？”  
“你认为我应该把他送去政府的手里吗？”  
“你背叛他！现在，他终于变成你的了，超人做你的仆役是不是很过瘾？”  
“……不是这样的。”  
迎面的一剑却让他猝不及防。  
胸甲破碎的声音里隐藏着砍伤血肉的闷响，布鲁斯从喉咙里发出短暂的呻吟，看着血沫在亮得灼人的白刃上飞扬。  
盾牌击溃了他的防卫姿势，他的头甲发出一声断裂的响声之后就掉在地上，布鲁斯的耳边却只有尖锐的鸣叫声。  
恍惚间，他看见一个东西冲着他来了，想躲开，却直接被一个灼热的东西箍住了脖子。  
是真言套索，糟了。  
他的身体被一把就拉近了那危险的亚马逊公主，几乎是一瞬间，灼热的感觉就在全身扩散了。  
神奇女侠用套索把布鲁斯结结实实地捆起来了，现在，他被迫双膝着地，碎石咯得他裸露的左膝生疼，血也慢慢浸润了地面。  
“你对他做了什么？”  
“……咳……咳啊……”  
布鲁斯觉得自己在用浑身的力气抵抗那强迫自己把一切和盘托出的套索，那上面传来的灼烧的感觉就更加强烈了。  
“我没有兴趣和你玩好警察坏警察的游戏。”  
布鲁斯的眼睛猛然瞪大了。  
话音未落时，过往的记忆就如同潮水一般漫上心头，他好像一下子跌落进万丈深渊，强烈的不安全感让他忍不住剧烈的喘息起来。  
不能挣扎。  
神奇女侠的靴子就踏在他曾经受过重伤的脊背上，他能感觉到绳子越来越紧，疼痛的感觉已经几乎被窒息感给压过了。  
“不……不行……别看。”  
布鲁斯吃力地扭动着身体，渐渐失去了挣扎的力气时，萌生出咬断自己舌头的念头。  
但戴安娜的手只是在他的腮部捏了一下，他的下颌就再也不能动了。  
“别逃避。”

戴安娜觉得自己有很长一段时间都被布鲁斯藏在心里的黑暗记忆包围着，那真的好像是一个空无一人的洞穴，有的只是无尽的黑暗和蝙蝠尖利的叫声。  
听着，公主，你见过很多比这个还严重的呢，别让它们扰了你的心智。  
她这么对自己说着，拔出自己的剑，犹豫片刻，终于还是把剑插在一边裸露的土地上，沉默不语地把脚抬起来，放开真言套索。  
她看见了布鲁斯所遭受的事——他身上的伤痕，他对于自己的每个动作给出的反应，那都暗示了布鲁斯是个没有任何争议的受害者。  
记忆不会骗人，她反而有些后悔对他使用真言套索了——如果她不知道这些，也许不会有任何其他的想法，也或许会痛痛快快给布鲁斯一个了结。  
布鲁斯感觉到自己的下颌发出了一声脆响，接着是一阵疼痛，他忍不住张嘴喘息，眼泪早就不听话地从眼角涌出来，连续不断。  
他看见戴安娜皱着眉头凝视了他许久，欲言又止。  
他讨厌那种眼神，有点怜悯，有些理解，还有些其他的感情在里面，那意味着他的秘密又多了一个人知道。  
意味着又有一个人因为他可怜的人生选择理解他，该死的，他讨厌这个。  
旧伤好像都被揭开一般，暴露在阳光下，无所遁形。  
她伸手拿下了他耳朵里的通讯器，布鲁斯却没有一丝反抗的力气——他连抬一下胳膊都做不到了。  
“布鲁斯，你在哪儿？”  
通讯器里的声音似乎有些急促，戴安娜可以推测出，他显然是刚刚经历了一场恶战。  
海王和黑亚当拖了他足够久，可惜的是她没能按照原计划的那样，让布鲁斯的血成为她复仇之刃的祭品。  
她没有发出任何声音，只是切断了通讯。

一块丝织品拭去了布鲁斯脸颊上的泪水。  
戴安娜看见他的脸颊开始微微发红，心里竟有些感叹了，她的两个臂弯把他的身体平稳地托着，蝙蝠战机就在旁边不远处。  
布鲁斯看着戴安娜叹了口气，只觉得脸上的温度越来越高了，那些伤口仍然让他感到虚弱，可此时似乎都不算什么了。  
“人类的身体。”  
她腾出一只手，看了一眼——那上面都是布鲁斯的鲜血。  
布鲁斯从鼻子里发出一声低吟，躲开了戴安娜的目光，随即发现自己在变动位置，想挣扎却完全没有力气。  
他被小心安放在蝙蝠战机的驾驶座上。  
她没有再动他早就残缺不全的胸甲，倒是从他的腰带里找了一支止疼给他用上——布鲁斯没过多久便开始觉得有些昏昏沉沉起来。  
他抿紧嘴唇，克制着不断向自己袭来的疲惫感，眼看着戴安娜脱下身上的大衣，盖在他身上。  
“你动不了了吧？”  
她的眼神里开始透露出一丝关切——仿佛布鲁斯是某个亚马逊的好姐妹一样。  
布鲁斯想摇头，但是尴尬地发现自己的脖子也像断了一般，浑身上下都不听自己的使唤。  
“我可以送你回去。”  
话音未落，戴安娜只看见布鲁斯的喉结艰难地动了一下，嘶哑地挤出自己的回答。  
“不……不用……”  
他能看见戴安娜愣了一下，用难以言说的目光看着他，许久才叹了口气。  
“你的性格还真是糟糕。”  
“谢谢提醒。”  
他的表情充满了拘谨，看上去仍然处于紧张的戒备状态。  
“那么，再见。”  
“哼嗯……”  
布鲁斯吃力地动了一下，拉紧了随风抖动的大衣衣角。  
他已经不能再和戴安娜继续对视下去了——那只会让他感到强烈的羞耻和尴尬，他很清楚自己的记忆已经被她看过了。  
该死的魔法！

卡尔赶来的时候布鲁斯的血压已经有点低了，正虚弱地蜷缩在蝙蝠战机的驾驶座上，瞪着灰头土脸的卡尔。  
“我把他们关进蝙蝠洞的特殊囚牢了。”  
他说着，向布鲁斯靠近。  
“别碰我。”  
布鲁斯缩得更紧了，卡尔伸出的手就马上改变了路线——他帮着布鲁斯关上了战机的机舱。  
“你有几条韧带断了。”  
布鲁斯并未回答，一阵颠簸后，眼前的景物开始快速地变化——是卡尔在托着飞机。  
“这儿附近没有人。”  
他隐约听见了卡尔的声音，仿佛是为了安慰他一般——但这来的真不是时候，他已经受够了刚刚神奇女侠对他表现出的怜悯了。

处理伤口的时候卡尔不得不把他放进盛满药水的浴缸里。  
听着布鲁斯发出的隐忍的吸气声，卡尔开始用针线给布鲁斯缝合他的伤口。  
布鲁斯耐受疼痛的能力早就超过一般人了，这样的缝合对他来说尚且能承受下来。  
可是当卡尔终于小心翼翼地触碰到他的大腿，开始处理那里被勒出的一道道血痕时，布鲁斯的身体却开始有些不安分地扭动起来。  
身体的一些原始的反应被唤醒了，脑中刚刚被重放一遍的记忆让他忍不住起了生理反应，原本打算支开卡尔，可是看到那张强装镇定的脸，他突然犹豫了。  
看见布鲁斯不断扭动的身体，性器也已经高高翘起，还泛着水光，卡尔的喉结滚动了两下，下身不听话地硬了。  
“你以前不是会压抑住这种反应的吗？”  
卡尔擦了一把额头上的汗，强行保持着镇定。  
“我不知道……可能……真言套索的作用还没过。”  
布鲁斯开始发出断断续续的呻吟声，他看着犹豫不决的卡尔，心底的欲望开始燃烧，多年以来郁积在心里的情感也好像要爆发了一样。  
“怎么可能？！”  
“你……想证实一下吗……”  
布鲁斯湿漉漉的手突然一把抓住卡尔已经被汗湿的薄衬衫，那排扣子在发出“嘣嘣”的声音之后就纷纷滚落到地上。  
“马上。”  
他催促着，开始感觉到有些口干舌燥，却懊恼地看到卡尔仍然是一副犹豫不决的表情。  
“再不上我，你今晚就睡笼子吧！”  
他恼火地说着，无意中踢开了浴缸的地漏，水面以肉眼可见的速度降低，露出了他已经被热水浸泡得粉红的皮肤。  
他能很清楚地看见卡尔咽了口唾沫，再伸手一拉，卡尔的皮带就松了。  
浴室里温暖的灯光炙烤下，一具赤裸的躯体爬进浴缸，和里面那个伤痕累累的身体纠缠在了一起。

这是个漫长的过程，或许是因为他们之间很少有这么酣畅淋漓的性爱了。  
也许这也同样能解释为什么看着布鲁斯不断变换姿势试图撑起自己的身体时，卡尔感觉到浑身的血都在往下身上涌。  
尽管身下厚厚的几层软浴巾减少了布鲁斯的不适感，他还是趴得筋疲力尽，膝盖开始隐隐作痛。  
身后的人不知疲倦地在他身上顶弄着，他能听得见卡尔越来越粗的喘息声，在动作停下的一瞬间，布鲁斯发出了一声呜咽。  
卡尔从他的身上退下来时，布鲁斯毫无预兆地瘫倒在铺了浴巾的浴缸里，感觉到潮湿从私处渐渐晕开，一条贪婪的舌头在他的肩膀上舔着，甚至轻轻啃咬。  
“你太香了，布鲁斯。”  
“你舔够了没？”  
“唔……”  
卡尔从他的身上爬起来，给布鲁斯翻了个身，盯着他甚至有些微微凸起的小腹看着，轻轻在上面按了两下。  
“弄干净……你这贪婪的……”  
还没有抱怨完，布鲁斯就被胳膊上的一阵刺痛打断了，他发出了嘶声——原来是一处之前缝合的伤口有些开裂了。  
卡尔凑上去，吮吸干净伤口上的血，布鲁斯感觉到温暖的水流开始流过他已经有些发冷的两只脚。  
“她也有施虐欲啊。”  
“你还好意思说。”  
TBC


	11. 苦果

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔要承受的后果还远远没有结束，但这次却不完全是布鲁斯的意愿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，慎入

卡尔醒来时，已经在红太阳囚牢中了。  
他盯着那些把他牢牢固定住的锁链，布鲁斯就站在旁边，居高临下地看着他，那眼神让他的目光开始变得闪烁怯懦，一如从前。  
卡尔从来没有觉得他们的关系有变得和久远之前更相像过，他在布鲁斯面前没有任何权利可言，唯一能做的就是珍惜布鲁斯暂时给他的有限的自由，避开一切可能会让布鲁斯再次升起怒火的事。  
他在尽全力取悦布鲁斯，因此他已经有很长时间都能够平安地在囚室里度过他固定的拘禁检查期了。  
也许布鲁斯有些动摇，卡尔可以确定他是那种人，即使自己做了那么多不可原谅的事，布鲁斯还是不会把事情做绝。  
但今天并不是他应该被关在牢笼里的日子——他本该在布鲁斯的身旁早早醒来，然后为布鲁斯料理好新的一天的生活。  
现在他不敢再和布鲁斯有眼神交流了——心中不好的预感越来越强烈，卡尔觉得自己是有什么地方让布鲁斯觉得不满了，甚至揭开布鲁斯的旧伤，他努力地回想，但他实在是想不出自己有什么不妥之处。  
他的身上一丝不挂，囚牢让他感觉到时不时地一丝寒意入骨，可他太紧张了，连发抖都不敢，只好垂下眼帘看着自己随着呼吸起伏的腹部。  
“你在利用我。”  
上方冷冷的声音传来，让卡尔忍不住打了一个寒战，身上的鸡皮疙瘩也起来了。  
“我……”  
他想向布鲁斯解释，却一时语塞——他根本不知道布鲁斯如何得出这样的结论，更不要提说服他相信自己并没有像他说的那样。  
“你甚至找不出理由反驳我。”  
“不……不是……”卡尔结结巴巴地说着，却猛然注意到了布鲁斯手上拿着的什么东西，看起来像个章鱼的触手一般，那让他心里一惊，猛地咽了口唾沫，“布鲁斯……我……我从没想过利用你……”  
这样的辩解甚至不能让布鲁斯稍微迟疑一下，很快卡尔就得以近距离看到布鲁斯手上的东西——表面上看起来是一只粉红色的触手模型，用来做性玩具的那种。  
但很快他就觉得不对了，他看见了触手里面的针状物，并不算密集可是足以让他汗毛倒竖。  
卡尔有快要一年的时间没有再度经历这样的酷刑了，他根本想不明白为什么今天噩梦会重现，也根本没有多余的精力去想。  
他的阴茎已经完全插进了触手柔软的内部，但他浑身的肌肉都疼痛得抖动起来，那些微小却狠毒的刺扎进了他的性器，从他笔直的茎身，从极度敏感的头部，甚至从脆弱的马眼处钻进。  
视线一片模糊，他看不清布鲁斯的表情，也听不见自己因为过载的疼痛和一点点性快感发出的尖叫。  
他昏厥了，眼前只剩下白茫茫的一片，意识仿佛在一片让人窒息的绝望之海中漂泊，直到冰冷的触感再度把他唤醒。  
卡尔眨着眼睛，冷水合着泪水，从他的两颊滑下，由于冷水的刺激仍然在大口喘着粗气，他的目光无法对焦，声音中也仍然残留着哭腔。  
“对……对不起……布鲁斯……对不起……”  
他结结巴巴地道着歉，却根本不知道为何道歉，他只知道布鲁斯此时非常生气，而原因就在他身上。  
布鲁斯把触手从他的性器上拿下来了，卡尔悲惨的痛呼声没能让布鲁斯的动作放慢一点，眼泪喷涌而出，很快让他的脸颊感觉到隐隐作痛。

绝望像潮水一样淹没了卡尔，在他被布鲁斯用带刺的触手残忍地玩弄之后，他无助地躺在囚室的床板上，依靠仍然保留的自愈能力恢复。  
现在他正被饥饿煎熬着身体，经历了几天的恢复之后，他已经能够正常行动了，但他却惶惶不可终日，始终等待着不知道什么时候会到来的下一次酷刑。  
为什么？他想搞清楚布鲁斯突然如此暴躁的原因，不应该毫无理由，那不是布鲁斯的风格。  
布鲁斯也有一段时间没来了。  
他从床板上爬下来，在小解的时候忍不住打了个哆嗦——疼痛的感觉尤其让他印象深刻，他才穿好衣服，就听见囚牢的门的响动。  
他紧张得不知所措，紧紧靠在卫生间的门上，看着那不知会给他带来什么的男人慢慢走进来。  
“过来。”  
那人在门口站着，朝他打了个手势，语气里听不出是什么感情。  
他听从命令，低着头走过去——他不敢和布鲁斯对视，视线里自己白色的衣襟上还沾着少许干涸的血，是上次穿衣时不小心弄脏的。  
好在，布鲁斯只是让卡尔跟着他，离开囚室。  
卡尔战战兢兢地竖起耳朵，试图揣测那语气里的感情，但他并没有成功，只是一路看着布鲁斯的脚后跟走到楼上。  
布鲁斯的房间有些乱，他听见了男人肚子里发出的不安分的响动，就马上转身离开。  
“我马上去准备吃的……”  
他几乎是夺门而出的——他很确定或许自己让布鲁斯的情绪平稳下来的机会来了。  
布鲁斯的房间里扔了很多餐具，他因此知道自己的缺席并没让他饿着肚子。  
他有几天没吃东西了，看着仓库里新鲜的食材，他的饥饿感更严重了——当然，不如说是对食物的渴望，氪星人不会轻易感觉到饥饿。  
他没有花很长时间准备好一桌食物，并且叫布鲁斯坐在餐桌前。  
布鲁斯放下书，揉揉眼睛，径直到餐厅做好，随手把餐巾放在腿上就开始用餐，并没有特意把注意力放在卡尔身上。  
卡尔小心翼翼地坐在稍远一点的位置，安静地吃掉面前的食物，看上去布鲁斯不生气了，或许他可以因此得以透口气。  
餐厅里的气氛甚至也不太压抑了。

好像情况改变得太迅速了，饭后，布鲁斯甚至让他到自己的房间来。  
卡尔想念那张大床，还有布鲁斯略微有些冰凉的手，温和的亦或是激烈的身体接触。  
他们有过几次，好像无法燃尽激情一般，布鲁斯的脾气会突然好很多，甚至允许他欲求不满地索取，那时他会再和布鲁斯交合一两次，然后在布鲁斯还没有变得过分筋疲力竭时停下，清理他们的身体，在那张大床上抱着布鲁斯睡到第二天中午。  
多数时候，他会在布鲁斯有兴趣时性爱，但是通常不会有激烈地索吻或者动作，只是一次温柔的爱抚，然后劝说布鲁斯按时睡下。  
布鲁斯会说他们都是不可救药的人，然后他会全都应承下来——谁说不是？  
他猜想布鲁斯现在不会有兴致和他做爱，因为他甚至没能听见男人调侃一句，似乎布鲁斯的心情不算很轻松，因此卡尔只是轻声询问需不需要按摩一下放松身体。  
“不用。”  
布鲁斯有点警觉地看着他，好像觉得他有什么不轨的意图似的。  
“那……我……”  
“你睡在这儿。”  
卡尔点点头，他很明白布鲁斯的意思——很明显，布鲁斯现在不想要任何肌肤之亲，或许只是需要一个温暖的身体在旁边缓和紧张的情绪。  
卡尔轻轻抱着布鲁斯睡着了——这才是布鲁斯现在需要的东西，不管是因为什么。

再醒来时，枕边人已经不在了。  
卡尔的身体在阻止他从温暖舒适的大床上爬起来，他懒懒地轻声呼唤了一句，又迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼睛。  
也许布鲁斯是口渴了或者想要上厕所。  
他不愿意因此浪费脑筋，他太累了，在无休无止的折磨中，他已经筋疲力尽，只希望能够有机会多休息一会儿，或许只是为了继续撑过布鲁斯的下一轮折磨。  
但他正在迅速恢复的超级感官看来并不想让他休息——他听见了细微的响动，很熟悉，也足以让他一下子就打起精神。  
是布鲁斯的声音，他在房间的那个藏在墙里的小密室里——那个小型的刑具室给卡尔留下的印象还很深刻。  
他一下子清醒过来，睡意全无，跳下床开始寻找安放在置物架上的机关——布鲁斯会定期调整房间的摆设，但他可以用尚未完全恢复的透视能力寻找。  
尽管如此还是花了快半个小时，卡尔已经听见布鲁斯的声音越来越微弱了。  
他终于打开了密室的门，仍然能听见布鲁斯偶尔的轻声呻吟，但男人察觉到了他的介入，很快就带上了愤怒的腔调。  
“离开这儿。”  
“布鲁斯，你不能……”  
“滚开，如果你还想再过几天舒服的日子的话。”  
这样的话通常不会阻止卡尔把他从作茧自缚的境地中解救出来，而布鲁斯也没有什么多余的力气再恐吓了——他已经快到极限了，被手指头粗的带着铁刺的铁绳捆得紧紧的，几乎到了难以呼吸的程度，他一动不动地站在地面上，脚下却已经积了一滩血。  
只要能减弱那种几乎控制不住的愤怒，他愿意用任何方式对待自己。  
这样病态的发泄当然对身体无益，但比起仿佛烧遍他全身的怒火，布鲁斯还是喜欢选择前者——愤怒是无法预测后果的东西，他很清楚，而且那已经在卡尔身上体现了。  
他无法控制自己，无法逃避死翼和莱克茜斯的死亡，他的想法会自然而然地把他引向他试图避免的方向——卡尔是杀人凶手，他不能轻易饶过那个外星人。  
但他不能无限制地把这一切施加到卡尔身上，尤其是当他自己也同样变成一把利刃时——他知道卡尔在囚牢中经历的事情他仍然负有责任。  
但现在，他的计划看来要失败了。  
随着痛感的消失袭来的是一阵让他窒息的无力感和麻木，在那样的感觉中却渐渐有愤怒尖锐地从他的胸中滋生——是的，这一切都是卡尔的错！  
是他杀死阿福！他破坏了原本的家庭！他杀死了他的同伴，杀死了自己最亲近的人！这一切都是因为他！  
卡尔把他小心地抱起来，他没有挣扎。  
他看见卡尔脖子上的抑制器，那是可以控制卡尔的能力恢复超过百分之五十的东西，他开始思考那似乎有点太宽松了。  
他的脑中浮现出无数种折磨卡尔的方法——事情朝着计划之外发展了。

卡尔不知道等待他的会是什么。  
当布鲁斯用平淡的语气命令他去囚室时——他承认他有点抵触，他不想听从命令，可是那命令给他带来的让他浑身都汗毛倒竖的感觉，即使坚持一分钟也让他难以忍受。  
“我可以检查一下你的伤再走吗？”  
他鼓起勇气询问，看上去布鲁斯并不介意，那让他松了一口气。  
也许布鲁斯只是赶他去囚室里待着，发生了这种事，布鲁斯应该不想见到他。  
卡尔低头看着布鲁斯身上的绷带——它们零零散散却遍布了全身，有些开裂严重的伤口被仔细缝合，或者钉合，在零星的几块绷带上却仍然能看到几片微微渗漏的血迹。  
卡尔为他确认好了一切，才动身去了囚室，他心里乱极了，不知道布鲁斯接下来会怎么做。  
但噩运总是在一个没法预期的时间到来——当卡尔在囚室里饿着肚子坚持了三天之后。  
他在期待布鲁斯重新来到这里，像上次一样把他接走，但实际上，布鲁斯只是带来了一些食物。  
味道还说得过去，卡尔一边吃一边猜测布鲁斯什么时候会放他出去。  
冷食非常多，似乎所有的东西里面都加了冰块，卡尔按照布鲁斯的要求吃掉了它们，红太阳下失去超能力的身体开始感觉到寒冷。

他服从命令，脱了上衣在囚室的床板上躺下来，然后眼睁睁地看着布鲁斯指令机器人把他死死地固定住，他感到喉咙发紧，他看到布鲁斯手里闪着寒光的小巧模具。  
这一关并不算难过，卡尔也只是屏住呼吸流了一点眼泪，模具下面的利刃像盖印章一样在他形状完美的腹部留下了一个“W”的印记，浅浅的一层。  
布鲁斯用针和刀给那个印记加固，卡尔却习惯于那样的疼痛，只是汗水不停从额头上滑落。  
直到那汪灼热的绿色真正进入他的视野。  
他浑身的力气都被抽走了，布鲁斯用一个小巧的容器盛了熔化的氪浇在他腹部的伤口上，那浅浅的表层刚好不至于要了他的命，但他大概要和普通人无异了。  
“氪石印记，”男人沙哑着嗓子，把手里的工具扔在一边，拿出一个小瓶子，“可以用这个试剂洗掉，但你应该明白擅自洗掉的后果。”  
卡尔无法在啜泣的状态下从嘴里挤出一句话，他艰难地点点头，才看见布鲁斯长出了一口气，如释重负地坐在地上。  
“这是你的幸运，我感到它到此为止了。”  
卡尔却急促地呼吸着，被一阵尖锐的刺痛渐渐夺取了意识，再无半点精力思考布鲁斯的话。  
他当然不会知道布鲁斯的身体里藏匿着愤怒之灵，因为连布鲁斯本人都不知道。

他醒来的时候仍然觉得伤处一片火辣辣的疼痛，想支起身体却没有力气，只发现眼前不再是一片红色。  
他只能尽力转动眼睛观察四周——然后看见自己的腹部上已经盖了一条浸满药水的毛巾。  
他在布满消毒水味的医疗间里，发觉平常自己戴的抑制项圈已经被摘掉了——当然，现在他也用不上那个了。  
现在的他似乎比普通人更无力，氪石的效应刺激得他的身体一阵强烈的不适，眼泪又不听话地溢出眼眶，他却突然注意到布鲁斯端着一个盘子走进来。  
他惊惧地看着布鲁斯靠近他，放下盘子——原来那上面只是一些药品和清水，还有一些酒精棉。  
他感觉鼻子一酸，却不敢和布鲁斯对视，只是感觉到布鲁斯掀开了他腹部的毛巾，微凉的药品涂在他腹部，却很快就变成灼热的疼痛感。  
布鲁斯停下手，注意到卡尔慢慢转过头去，脖子上却青筋暴起，他知道一定是卡尔觉得太疼了。  
怎么办呢，该怎么告诉他？  
毕竟，连自己也不明白到底自己身上发生了什么，布鲁斯只记得那天他被噩梦缠绕着，是关于卡尔的噩梦，但他现在也记不清了——也许只是潜意识作祟，为他制造了不记得的假象。  
但从那天之后，一切都不一样了。  
他的胸中时而燃烧着狂怒，这迫使他不得不寻求等同于自虐的方式缓解那样的躁动，但卡尔保护了他，把他从那样痛苦的境遇中带出来，可那不是他希望的。  
尚未熄灭的怒火很快就会重燃，甚至比之前更加猖獗，他承认当他的怒火平息之后，他看到卡尔那样痛苦地昏厥的样子，内心又重新被深深的愧悔淹没。  
他想要马上用药水洗掉卡尔的氪石印记，但他很快想到自己不知什么时候又会被愤怒席卷——他想要的不是反复伤害卡尔。  
洗去印记的疼痛远比留下印记本身严重，如果还有下一次，他又怎么能贸然决定。  
“我……我知道……我得……为他们的死负全责。”  
卡尔略带痛苦的哽咽声打断了布鲁斯的思考，但很快男人就努力平息了哽咽——那样的动作几乎会让他疼痛到再度昏厥。  
“是的。”  
布鲁斯干巴巴地回应着，也许还是要这样下去才好，也许……他可以为卡尔做点什么，至少让卡尔现在不再觉得疼痛。  
他花了一段时间才在卡尔受伤的腹部涂好麻药，卡尔全程都一言不发地配合，终于在麻药起效之后紧锁的眉头才渐渐舒展开。  
“我不抵制止疼药和镇定剂，布鲁斯。”  
那仿佛提醒了布鲁斯，很快卡尔的手臂上就被注射了一针镇定剂，在药力的作用下，他渐渐睡去。  
处理好卡尔的伤口不是很难的工作，只是有些繁琐，滚烫的氪水在他的腹部留下了一层浅浅的印记，也烫伤了他的皮肤。  
那些残留的氪会直接抑制卡尔的能力，也可能会产生持续的肉体疼痛——卡尔会适应那种程度的煎熬，但在那之前他要经历一段时间的休养期。

“你背上有伤口，布鲁斯。”  
卡尔靠着医疗间的床栏，看着赤裸上身坐在床边的布鲁斯——他刚刚从那间小密室里出来，带着浑身的伤疲惫地到医疗间处理。  
卡尔低头看着自己腹部的印记，尽管过了几天，它仍然在那里隐隐作痛，并且害得他每天都胃口很差，睡眠也出了问题。  
这样的他也终于阻止不了布鲁斯那近乎疯狂的自虐了，卡尔开始觉得他们曾经为了摆脱这样的现状做出的一切努力都白费了。  
只是，近几天布鲁斯对他的态度都好了很多。  
“我来……帮你……”  
卡尔朝布鲁斯挪过去，腹部吃力时的痛感有些尖锐，但说不上让他承受不住。  
布鲁斯没有阻止卡尔拿过钉口器给自己的伤口打钉，卡尔给他认真地消了毒，药物的凉爽触感让疼痛很快得到缓解，不消多时卡尔就为他处理好剩下的伤口。  
“我没有力气了。”  
卡尔苍白地喘息着，把钉口器放在一边，有些脱力地倒在床上，他的目光却仍然在布鲁斯身上的伤口上游走。  
“你可能需要一点太阳。”  
布鲁斯突然转过头来，目光就在不经意间对视。  
“我……可以吗？”

他们在韦恩庄园的泳池边晒了一下午太阳，卡尔的状态似乎好了些，布鲁斯甚至提出带卡尔去紫外线充能房恢复一下他的体力。  
“最多只会让我不太容易像之前那么累而已。”  
卡尔喝光了他的柠檬水，感觉到刚因阳光而生的力量很快就因为腹部的那块散发着绿色气息的部位消失，只留下少部分在身体里蛰伏。  
卡尔最终还是听从了布鲁斯的建议，到紫外线充能房恢复体力——这个小房间的紫外线强度足以灼伤人类，但对卡尔来说，的确可以让他觉得舒服一些。  
至少在房间里的时候是这样的。  
他为布鲁斯准备了适当的晚餐——料想布鲁斯已经好几天没善待过自己的胃了，而他也已经习惯了真正替布鲁斯考虑。  
卡尔知道布鲁斯把人命看得多重要，他却承担着好几条鲜活无辜的生命，想来终其一生也难以弥补。  
饭后，布鲁斯看起来心情不错，他们又回到了他们的大卧室，在那里做爱——这总是发生得自然而然，顺理成章。  
只是，两人都似乎已经身心俱疲，只是更喜欢身体纠缠在一起，而卡尔更是很快就力气耗尽——似乎这一次连欲求不满地索爱都已经省略了。  
他只是轻轻搂着布鲁斯，听着男人努力试图平复的呼吸。  
“我……很生气……我……”  
“我知道，因为我身上负有人命。”  
“不……不是……我不知道……”  
“可我没法洗清罪过了，布鲁斯，我……试着做到，但……”  
“那就休息吧。”  
男人背对着他，不再说话，取而代之的是一串均匀的呼吸声。  
“晚安。”  
卡尔轻声说着，顺手拉上了他们的被子。  
TBC


	12. 人鱼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔法的意外使得布鲁斯和卡尔都遇到了完全没预想到的情况。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，慎入

“布鲁斯？放松一点，我们就快离开这儿了。”  
卡尔正在空中迅速地前进，他的怀中是布鲁斯——和以往不同，那人的双腿已经变成了一条泛着银白色光芒的鱼尾，还紧紧地缠着他的胳膊，生怕掉下来似的。  
不过事情好像远远没那么简单，因为卡尔听见了布鲁斯的呻吟，视线本能地从远处的云回到了怀里的布鲁斯身上——男人正扭着身体，无所适从地拼命往他的怀里钻。  
“等以后我再找康斯坦丁算账！”  
卡尔恼怒地咬牙切齿，却被布鲁斯抓住了胳膊——那手上现在带有某种透明蓝色的蹼，冰凉的触感让他已经有些发热的头脑又冷静下来。  
“那是……我的事，你无权插手。”  
布鲁斯从他怀里抬起脸来，卡尔便看到他眼角摇摇欲坠的泪水了。  
“我……我知道了，我也只是说说而已。”  
“你不用紧张……”布鲁斯深吸了一口气，似乎好不容易才控制住自己，“况且这只是康斯坦丁的某个仇家——结仇可是那个家伙最擅长的。”  
“我……讨厌那个混蛋说你是康斯坦丁的……”  
“我不是，所以停止你那幼稚的行为，克拉克。”  
男人乖乖闭上了嘴，布鲁斯听见略微有些委屈的一声嗓音被压抑在卡尔的喉咙里，很快被迎面的疾风淹没。

卡尔很快就抱着布鲁斯回到了韦恩庄园，无论怀里的男人声音有多么模糊，他都很清楚下一步该做什么。  
“好热……克拉克……水……”  
他小心翼翼地把布鲁斯放在庄园的泳池里，那时候男人的脸颊已经被红色晕染，甚至延伸到了他漂亮的锁骨，在白嫩的皮肤上格外显眼。  
“等我，我就去调整水温。”  
卡尔低声在他耳边说着，才松开手从水池里站起来，却又突然被一把拉得不得不俯下身子，他的鼻尖也几乎贴上了布鲁斯的。  
“别……别走，我要……”  
面色潮红的布鲁斯发现俯下身子耐心听他说话的男人仍然是一副不明就里的表情，只好咬紧嘴唇，一把抓过卡尔的手。  
卡尔在水里打了个趔趄，布鲁斯一直用力抓着他的手腕，他便顺着布鲁斯的意思，很快就碰到了一块光滑的“皮肤”——位置就在布鲁斯腹部靠下的地方。  
“这是什么？”  
他贸然地摸索了两下，感觉到似乎摸在了什么裂缝上，甚至有点像伤口，而布鲁斯也马上有些痛苦地呻吟起来，那身体也跟着在发抖。  
卡尔有些谨慎地抽回手，抬头却发现布鲁斯的双唇在打颤，在一瞬间又拉着他的手把缩小了他们的距离。  
“克拉克……”  
他轻声呼唤着，一把扯开卡尔的上衣，露出精壮的胸膛来——那身体也因为近日来不再有严酷的体罚恢复了往日的健康，布鲁斯甚至能感觉到略有些灼人的温度。  
而卡尔明显是愣住了，就在这一瞬间已经被布鲁斯环上了脖子，饥渴的嘴唇已经迫不及待地压上来。  
卡尔并没有觉得接吻很让他措手不及，他习惯性地伸出舌头，以恰到好处的分寸和布鲁斯柔软的舌头纠结在一起，甚至发出响亮的接吻声音。  
“好了，布鲁斯，你的身体现在不能适应现在的室外温度，让我去调整水温。”  
停下吻时，卡尔托着布鲁斯精致的脸颊，轻声地说着。  
“你敢违抗我的意思？”  
布鲁斯死死地勾住卡尔的脖子，现在他感觉到身体已经如同在一堆火焰中一般，灼烫，又充满了无法控制的欲望。  
“而且你该服药了——希望你还记得你的胃病。”  
“哼，”布鲁斯不屑地转过头，却始终不愿意放开卡尔，“别拿那些搪塞我。”  
“我不是搪塞……”卡尔叹了口气，却突然发现已经没什么办法说服布鲁斯了，“那我……带你去？”  
他看见男人微微点头，就小心托住了那身体，“哗啦”一声就从水池里出来，在旁边的地面上留下了一串水渍。  
布鲁斯的呻吟声加重了几许，太阳似乎从来都没这么毒辣过，他不安地抓着卡尔的肩膀，瞥见银白色的鱼尾在他们走过的地方留下的一路水迹。  
“好热……”  
他轻声呻吟着，那使得卡尔马上就完成了泳池温度调整，眨眼间他就被小心翼翼地送进泳池。  
池水让他舒服了一点，但欲望却更加明显了，布鲁斯立刻用一只胳膊扶住泳池边缘，甚至带了一点凶狠的目光看着卡尔。  
“我去给你拿一点药和吃的。”  
卡尔避开他的眼神，瞬间消失在他的视线里，布鲁斯转头看着那似乎比以往更毒辣的烈日，一头扎进了泳池。

卡尔回到泳池边时，布鲁斯刚好湿漉漉地从泳池底部浮上来，他的头发全都湿漉漉，服服帖帖地贴在他的头上，甚至有些挡住了他的眼睛，不过他看起来不以为意，仰起头吐出一段水花，便朝卡尔游过来。  
“什么东西味道这么重？”  
布鲁斯有些嫌弃地皱皱眉头，目光落在卡尔手中餐盘上精心摆好的三文鱼片上。  
“把它们拿走。”  
卡尔并没有试图说服他，乖乖把餐盘放在一边，转而把另外炖好的牛肉汤端到布鲁斯面前。  
布鲁斯的吃相一如既往的优雅，即使是卡尔在喂给他。  
肉汤似乎缓和了一点人鱼暴躁的情绪，起码一直坚持到了卡尔拿起餐盘上的药片，递到布鲁斯面前的时候。  
“我不想吃。”  
池中的人鱼给了他一个大大的白眼，卡尔想了想，拿起装着新鲜柠檬汁的杯子，捏碎了药片放进里面。  
布鲁斯皱着眉头嗅了一下柠檬汁，似乎对于味道并没有太大的意见。  
“我放了很多糖，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯的确买了他的账，慢慢喝掉了柠檬汁，但卡尔看到那皱起的眉毛，便知人鱼非常讨厌那药的味道。  
“为了防止你的胃痛。”  
“那到底是谁害得啊。”  
布鲁斯转过头去，甚至忽略了卡尔发出的一点点杂音。  
“我知道了，所以我来补偿你。”  
布鲁斯再回头的时候，卡尔已经下来到泳池里，那精壮的身体让他看了一眼就忍不住浑身发抖。  
“走开！你身上好热！”  
布鲁斯有些逃避地后退，看见卡尔挑挑眉毛，绕着他游了一圈，水温竟突然降得更低，布鲁斯后退的身体碰上了一个冰凉的东西。  
“所以不介意我给你做一个冰床吧？”  
卡尔的脸有点红，他试着靠过去，似乎这一次得到了布鲁斯的允许。  
布鲁斯模糊不清地呻吟了一声，在那时卡尔坐在他身边，很直接地摸在他下腹的那条“裂缝”上。  
“我不太了解人鱼，这是……”  
“难道还要我解释吗？”  
布鲁斯转过脸，却掩饰不了自己红透了的脸色，他无所适从地转了个身，但那微热的手指头已经开始轻轻按摩那欲望的中心了。  
那是和冰床不一样的体验，那根散发着有点让人鱼忌惮的温度的手指恬不知耻地揉得他的生殖裂又疼又痒，然后轻轻在那微微张开的裂缝上戳了两下，让他抑制不住地发抖，才小心翼翼地伸进窄窄的生殖裂里。  
“别那么粗鲁！”  
布鲁斯抑制不住地深吸了口气，眼泪已经逼到了眼角。  
那手指头的温度让他慌张，在生殖裂外的按摩让他误判了被进入时的感受——简直又烫又疼，幸好卡尔一向会把指甲修得干干净净，不然又会多一样折磨自己的东西。  
他的身体忍不住向后退缩，卡尔也似乎察觉到了他的不适，再次停住了。  
“这怎么样？”  
布鲁斯觉得身体里的变化似乎有点太快了，卡尔的手指头似乎一下子像冰块一样冷，让他的泪水一下子决了堤，于是他强壮的男伴马上整个地抱住他，舔着他眼角的泪水，却一下子把手指头伸到底。  
“啊！”  
人鱼顿时不安地抖动起来，但很快他就无暇顾及这件事了——卡尔扩张得太迅速了，很快布鲁斯就觉得生殖裂已经被塞满——而事实上也差不了多少。  
“好大……”  
卡尔惊叹地说着，把自己塞进去的整个拳头慢慢展开，看到布鲁斯无所适从地挣扎着，但不可抑制地红了脸——不，那男人连胸膛都红得一塌糊涂了，被快感弄得不知所措。  
“你好棒，布鲁斯。”  
卡尔惊叹着，轻轻在生殖裂里面动了一下，感觉到里面凹凸不平的肉块划过他的手，带来轻痒的感觉。  
他察觉到人鱼的不安，就凑过去舌吻，和久远以前不同，卡尔现在从不会在接吻中拼命榨干布鲁斯嘴里的津液和空气，也不会恶意地把舌头狠狠塞进对方的咽喉，他习以为常的安抚很快就让人鱼的身体停止抖动，在那时他的手掌已经在布鲁斯的生殖裂里来去自如了。  
人鱼垂下头，已经半干的头发有些凌乱，他难耐地抓了一把，然后感觉到那只厚大的手从他体内抽出——那感觉就好像活活从他体内拿走了什么属于他的东西一般。  
他张着嘴却说不出话来，泳池的水面时而没过他的嘴巴，便形成一串圆滚的泡沫，再被卡尔戳破。  
“给……给我……你……”  
“我知道，但是它对你来说很烫。”  
卡尔试探性地看着布鲁斯，但人鱼很清楚他此时此刻在做什么——毕竟自己的手无比清楚地摸在一根火热上，脆弱的蹼已经被烫得有些发疼，却仍然被卡尔的大手握着，上下撸动那越来越大的东西。  
“而且，这种情况下我也戴不了套……”  
“别开玩笑了，你难道只想射在我手里？”  
“我当然想要更美好的……只是担心你会……”  
“别废话，那就进来！”  
布鲁斯的另一只手已经忍不住塞进了自己的生殖裂，人鱼如此强烈的欲望让他感到难堪，但是他发觉无法控制自己的行为。  
甚至连说什么话都控制不了。  
男人松开了他的手，转而抓住了他的手腕，凉水使他发疼的蹼好受了一些，但接下来他可有点后悔了。  
“啊！不——不不不！不要！卡尔，不！”  
他瞪大眼睛尖叫出来，因为他感觉到下体整个地被一把烧红的铁刀割开了，卡尔的东西又粗又长，似乎是为了给他一个痛快，一下子都捅进来，他觉得自己一定已经流血了。  
“你这混蛋……”  
他啜泣着，用指甲狠狠抠着卡尔的脊背，却不能把那男人弄疼一点，温热的嘴唇在他脖子上流连，似乎是想安抚他。  
在卡尔终于开始慢慢抽插时，布鲁斯的身体已经变得软软的，他无力地靠在冰床上，感觉到炙热的东西在他体内进进出出——那真的是炙热，毫不留情地划过他的内里，带来强烈的痛感，又万般该死地在抽出时变成别样的快感，时间稍长就让他感到空虚难耐，越来越快的速度让他觉得生殖裂内已经肿了，麻木到渐渐感觉不到疼痛。  
“啊……啊……嗯啊……”  
他张着嘴，无力地呻吟着，感觉到卡尔在亲吻自己敏感的肚脐——那并不是肚脐了，但他绝不会主动告诉卡尔那是什么。  
直到他感觉有个东西狠狠撞上了身体里的一块小小的肉。  
那是个特殊的腺体，而布鲁斯根本没想到卡尔可以到这么深处，他的声音顿时提高了八度，还发着抖，终于伸出自己的性器——正是从那十分像肚脐的部位伸出来的，又细又长的一根，已经因为兴奋变成了深红色。  
卡尔惊叹了一声，竟开始给他口交，但下体却一刻不停，强势地进攻着他的内里。  
“我会射在里面的，布鲁斯——你同意……”  
“啊！我……同意……啊！唔啊！”  
布鲁斯意识不清地说着，身体因为巨大的快感剧烈地颤抖着，而很快他也接下了卡尔滚烫的种子，它们流过他的腺体，刺激得他也忍不住射了，可是布鲁斯觉得自己的脑袋一片空白，根本不知道什么了。

布鲁斯再醒来时，感觉到一阵虚弱。  
卡尔把他换了个地方，他被安放在一个小水池里，周围全是漂浮的冰块。  
男人已经穿了泳裤，站在他身边，小心翼翼地抚摸着他的生殖裂——可他几乎感觉不到被触碰，只是有些腹痛。  
“无论如何……请保持冷静，布鲁斯。”  
他有些奇怪地看着卡尔，却觉得体内一阵撕裂感，出于恐惧，他紧紧抓着卡尔的胳膊。  
“我查了些东西……因为人鱼的成活率很低，所以交配之后它们会很快就产卵，”男人有些心虚地看了他一眼，“对不起，布鲁斯，我不该这么贸然……”  
“别废话了！好疼啊！”  
布鲁斯一把捂住卡尔的嘴，感觉到一阵强烈的异物感，幸好时间不太久，很快他就看见了透明的卵块，大量地从他的生殖裂排出。  
他不得不难堪地捂住自己的脸，等着疼痛消失。  
不过卡尔的动作更快一些，马上拿了一些离开了泳池，只剩下布鲁斯在水里看着那些四处乱漂的卵块和被生殖液弄成乳白色的池水发呆。

卡尔再跑回来时给他带来一个好消息。  
“它们只是性刺激的产物，看来魔法并不会真的把你变成……”  
“闭嘴！”  
布鲁斯扬起的尾巴正拍在卡尔脸上，他仰面靠在冰块上，松了口气。  
无论如何只要坚持过魔法效力的时间就好了……好像是一个星期左右？见鬼的。  
TBC


	13. 正常生活

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在人鱼事件之后，卡尔和布鲁斯的关系有了一些转机，他们甚至有了相对正常的生活。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，慎入

“别走。”  
布鲁斯回头，但室内的光线只能让他勉强看见卡尔白色的背心，男人温暖的手正抓着他的手腕，力度足以让他不能挣脱。  
“我只是想喝口水。”  
他有些嘶哑地说着，咽了口唾沫，然后听见卡尔从床上坐起来，呼吸均匀地在他的面前。  
“我去给你拿。”  
“你为什么老是盯着我？”  
布鲁斯有些不耐烦地说着，顺手拉开床头的灯，看着卡尔还有些不太精神的眼睛。  
“只要你别去那个屋子。”  
“我说了我不会去的。”  
“可我不知道你说的是不是真的。”  
卡尔抿着嘴唇看着似乎有些无奈的布鲁斯——那是没办法的，因为照顾好这个人是自己的责任，如果有可能，卡尔愿意用一生的时间减缓布鲁斯的伤痛。  
毕竟，伤痛是他造成的。  
“我不想和你争论。”  
布鲁斯在卡尔张开嘴又想要说些什么的时候摆摆手，转过头——最近这家伙非常擅长翻旧账，而一个星期之前他也的确差点就又打开了刑具室的门，是卡尔及时阻止了他。  
卡尔满意地闭上嘴，一翻身从床上下来，光着脚离开了他们的卧室。  
“马上回来。”  
“啧。”  
布鲁斯咧咧嘴，把目光转移到卧室那面空墙上，但很快又移开了。  
刚刚的胡思乱想，既然已经给发现了，还是不要付诸实践了。  
卡尔靠近门的声音很大，仿佛是有意要大张旗鼓一般，男人推开门，看见布鲁斯仍然头发凌乱地坐在他们的床上安静地看着他，如释重负地松了口气。  
“大惊小怪。”  
布鲁斯只是抱怨了一句，看着卡尔把水端到他面前——说实话他对这样的生活并不拒绝。  
卡尔在尽量避免在他面前使用超能力，他没有问为什么，因为卡尔的说辞大概是不会变的。  
大概，就是不希望被他看成威胁什么的。  
笨蛋，布鲁斯韦恩怎么可能会放弃戒备心，那是天生的，为了更糟糕的事情不会再发生，并不是因为他们之间的那些故事。  
“你这样子很好看。”  
卡尔看着他把杯中的水一饮而尽，还有意地倒在自己的睡衣上一点点，让水渍染湿了自己的前胸。  
布鲁斯回过头来，目光中却不带有什么诧异，直看得卡尔有些紧张地收起下巴，嘴角的微笑也很快就如同人间蒸发一般。  
“说来听听？”  
布鲁斯带着一点戏谑的口吻，他的手很自然地搭在卡尔的肩膀上，然后看着他的伴侣红着脸把头抬起来一些，目光仍然有些闪烁。  
“你看起来一点都没有勇猛的气质。”  
布鲁斯的眉毛挑了一下，很迅速地凑到卡尔面前，吻着男人的嘴——那不开窍的家伙居然还有些紧张地眨着眼睛，似乎被他刚刚的举动吓了一跳。  
不过很快卡尔就投入了状态，他很享受和布鲁斯接吻，不管是现在相对平静的生活还是从前他被关起来的那段时间——大概是因为这总是布鲁斯最温柔的时候。  
可惜的是这很快就结束了。  
卡尔敏锐地感觉到布鲁斯的身体僵硬了一下，尽管男人很快就停下了拥吻，却仍然没来得及掩饰口中嘶嘶抽气的声音。  
“你还好吗？”  
“我没事。”  
布鲁斯避开卡尔的目光。  
他的脊椎在隐隐作痛，不久前在犯罪巷与人搏斗造成的伤也开始有点疼了。  
卡尔的手掌慢慢覆上了他的腰，准确地停在他的痛点上，那只手在那里小心翼翼地轻轻揉着，但布鲁斯觉得这非但不能让他感觉好一点，还觉得很丢脸。  
“很久没做过按摩了吧？”  
不等布鲁斯开口，卡尔就主动问着，与此同时意料之中地感觉到布鲁斯已经抓住他手腕的两只手僵在空中。  
“嗯？”  
男人似乎被他的问题卡在那里，只是发出了一个有些迷惑的腔调，在那时卡尔的手却稍微加大力道在他的腰周揉捏了。  
那让布鲁斯忍不住深吸了一口气——在突然地疼痛了一下之后，刚刚隐隐作痛的感觉竟然消失了。  
“我其实很擅长这个。”  
他听见卡尔略微有点自豪的声音时，已经放松了身体趴在床上了。

卡尔的热视线原来也可以有这种用处。  
当卡尔结束按摩时，布鲁斯大汗淋漓地趴在床上这样想着。  
卡尔把自己的能力利用到了极致，让他很痛苦的感觉几乎彻底都消失了。  
在那时卡尔用略微沾湿的毛巾擦拭他的身体，那让布鲁斯忍不住有些喘息——那只手实在太过温柔，他开始感觉到身体里有什么在蠢蠢欲动。  
他抓住了卡尔的手腕，翻身爬起来。  
卡尔几乎是以拥抱的姿势接受了他的第二次拥吻，布鲁斯很着迷地发出一些羞耻的吮吸声，甚至撕扯着他身上那件单薄的背心，很快那只不安分的手就伸进来，在他的乳头上流连。  
卡尔吸着气推开他，但很谨慎地没有用上一点点力气。  
“怎么？”  
“没什么……我这里比较敏感罢了。”  
“敏感到碰一下你就全身发抖吗？”  
“哪有……”  
卡尔掩饰了自己的一点不安——从很久以前被布鲁斯穿了乳环之后，他一直很忌惮别人碰到他这个部位，即使他早已经不再戴着那羞耻的东西了。  
“那好吧，我也不太感兴趣。”  
布鲁斯耸耸肩，一副无谓的样子，看着卡尔脱下自己的背心。  
“现在吗？”  
男人光着上身，却还是有些不确定地问了他一句。  
“你说呢？”  
布鲁斯用一只手撑着他的床，毫不介意地看着卡尔。  
卡尔的呼吸变得急促了，他有些冒失地靠近布鲁斯的胸脯，在那时布鲁斯把床灯调整成了粉色。  
“我以为你不喜欢这个颜色。”  
卡尔有些快活地瞥了布鲁斯一眼，目光又回到了男人强壮的两片胸肌上——在灯光的阴影处，毛发略长却也还算整齐。  
卡尔就顺手从柜子上拿起剃刀，给布鲁斯仔细除去胸口的毛发——他看得懂布鲁斯的任意一个表情，也很愿意为布鲁斯做这些细小琐碎的工作。  
卡尔乐于在这个时候保持风度，他不想像布鲁斯所形容的雄性动物一般，争抢着宣誓自己的主权。  
他在修整好的光洁胸肌上贪恋地摸了两下，他很满意自己的工作，但他并不沉溺于玩弄布鲁斯形状完美的乳尖。  
他的鼻尖一路向下，在布鲁斯深蓝色的内裤上嗅了一下，才咬着它的边角把它脱下。  
布鲁斯的性器从里面弹出来——它已经有些兴奋，但还不至于紧紧贴在他的小腹上，只是在半空中直立。  
卡尔小声嘀咕了一句，才小心翼翼地把手伸过去，轻轻撸动两下，他目不转睛地看着那圆润的头部渐渐变红，才靠近了轻轻舔去上面透明的前液。  
布鲁斯的腹部起伏顿时更剧烈了，那没有逃过卡尔的眼睛，即使男人很快就控制住自己略微有些兴奋的呼吸。  
他颇有技巧，轻轻撑着布鲁斯的大腿两侧，就俯下身含住布鲁斯已经变得敏感的性器，柔软的舌头立刻在头部和柱身的交接处舔了一圈。  
“嘶——”  
布鲁斯发着抖深吸了一口气，忍不住用力向上顶弄了一下。  
出乎意料地一下子就触碰到了更柔软的位置，卡尔的咽喉配合地收缩了一下，布鲁斯就险些呻吟出来。  
他喘息着，看到卡尔的眼神，便知道男人不介意他先尽情发泄一下，他按住了卡尔的头，身体迅速地摆动着，甚至让那张嘴发出响亮的撞击声。  
布鲁斯很想抱怨这由于生理原因实在太不公平了，毕竟氪星人不需要呼吸，也可以根据自己的意志让咽喉受到刺激时的反应减弱。  
但卡尔可不给他这个机会，男人在他敏感的马眼上大做文章，把它舔得发红，又给他做响亮的深喉，那舌头也刁钻至极，不但吮吸他青筋暴起的柱身，还卖力地舔舐他那两颗囊袋。  
“给你，都给你……”  
布鲁斯承受不住地喘息着，射在了卡尔嘴里，却被他全盘收下，才坐起来有些满足地看着他。  
“哼……”  
布鲁斯有些不服气地看着面前的男人，翻身趴在床上，听见身后传来脱衣服的声音。  
和自己一样的深蓝色内裤被扔在地上，他听见了抽屉被打开的声音。  
“不用找了。”  
“我至少得找到……”  
“我说不用找了，你不用戴。”  
“那么润滑油……”  
“我想寻求一下刺激，不行么？”  
布鲁斯挑衅地看着卡尔，直看得男人又关上了抽屉。  
“这不太好吧……会很痛的。”  
“又不是你疼。”  
卡尔挠着头嘀咕了一声，才又回到布鲁斯身边。

布鲁斯再度抓紧了床单。  
尽管，他一点也不想做出类似的动作，因为他偶尔会担心这些不起眼的微动作会让卡尔的情绪更加兴奋。  
但他更不想承认不做润滑和适当的准备工作是个有点蠢的决定。  
卡尔的两手撑在布鲁斯的身体两侧，他像在欣赏一件艺术品一般，看着布鲁斯艰难推挤的后穴——已经因为情欲变成了红色，勉强容下了卡尔的半截之后，布鲁斯的身体一直都在无所适从地扭动。  
布鲁斯再度停下微小的调整，小心地长呼了一口气。  
他的脸已经完全红了，卡尔颇具侵略性的性器在他的身体里，试图再深入一点，但他只能感觉到后门发紧，浑身都在排斥那个异物，更糟糕的是——他的腰也又酸又疼，他觉得很快就要忍不住趴在床上了。  
就在那个时候卡尔的突然从他的身体里抽出去，大力的摩擦让布鲁斯忍不住惊叫了一声，他马上捂住嘴，急促地呼吸着，却听见一阵翻找的声音。  
“早就应该这样的，布鲁斯。”  
那东西又一次顶上他的后穴时，卡尔轻声说着，俯下身亲吻他的脖子，两只手灵活地在他的胸口轻摸着，只一挺身，就几乎整个地没入到布鲁斯体内。  
身下的人似乎是要叫出声来，但声音却猛地哽在喉咙里，竟变成了一连串的咳嗽声，在那时卡尔已经着迷地抚摸着那虽然伤痕累累却清理得干干净净的脊背了。  
撑在床上的布鲁斯仍然因为突如其来的刺激眨着泪眼，他不得不张大嘴巴，急促地呼吸着，眼泪在一瞬间模糊了视线，汗水也顺着额头淌下来。  
卡尔花了一段时间爱抚他，沉迷于他伤痕累累的脊背和那精壮的肋腹。  
那些伤令他着迷，也时刻提醒着他，他的嘴唇靠近了那还在吃力的腰——那里因为刚刚被进入的痛感和紧张感正艰难地试图调节，布鲁斯在卡尔吻上自己的腰时抖动了一下，感觉到那柔软的舌头舔舐着横贯他腰间的那条伤口。  
“你表现得像一条水蛭，”布鲁斯吸着气，转过头看着仍然在爱抚他的卡尔，“不要把精力放在枝节上太久。”  
“唔……”卡尔模模糊糊地应了一声，才直起身来，就听见布鲁斯因为过度刺激嘶嘶抽气的声音，“你是不是太心急了一点。”  
“我才没有——啊！”  
布鲁斯张开嘴，一点点血涎就从嘴里滴落，染污了他们的床单，身后的男人马上停下动作，重新贴上他已经弓起的脊背。  
“怎么了？让我看看，布鲁斯。”  
卡尔低声地询问着，吻上布鲁斯的嘴，血腥味就在他的嘴里扩散开。  
“都怪你。”  
布鲁斯佯装生气地抱怨着，然后乖乖在卡尔再一次挺动腰肢时闭上了嘴。

“啊……布鲁斯……你……啊……”  
趴在枕头上的男人身体抽搐了一下，他艰难地转过头，就在那时被卡尔按住了脊背，感觉到滚烫的液体流过体内最敏感的位置。  
他挣扎了一下，却无意中感觉到全身最敏感的器官和床单摩擦的微妙感觉，于是又是一次更剧烈的颤抖。  
“呜——该死的……”  
他把头埋进枕头，发出细小的啜泣，感觉到在体内碾压的巨物缓慢抽出，仿佛一下子空虚下来。  
他有一瞬间失神，在又一次凝聚起自己的意识之后，感觉到温润的东西温柔地扫过他有些麻木的后穴。  
“呃……你……”  
布鲁斯有些慌乱地回头，脸色一瞬间又变得通红——在他的角度只能看见卡尔乱糟糟的卷发，那男人的整张脸都埋在他的股间，布鲁斯无法想象那脸上的表情。  
柔软的舌头唤醒了那已经疲惫的小口的感觉，直到他开始难堪地收紧屁股，卡尔才不慌不忙地停下来，在他还不断收缩的后穴上轻轻擦了一把。  
“这比刚刚轻松多了吧？”卡尔的嘴角还带着一丝微笑，他把瘫倒在床上的人扶起来，抱在怀里，“啧啧啧，知道吗？我觉得有点甜甜的。”  
布鲁斯看着卡尔咂嘴的目光顿时飘忽起来，他的脸烧得发疼。  
他们有过无数次欢爱，可没有一次像今天这样温暖。

“吃过再睡吧。”  
布鲁斯看着卡尔手上的餐盘，愣了一下。  
他的身上还包着浴巾，卡尔为他洗过澡后，天边已经泛白。  
“太晚了。”  
“但即使是蝙蝠也可能不会拒绝夜宵……我猜？”  
卡尔的笑容仍然有些拘谨，他又靠近了些，看见布鲁斯凭空嗅了嗅，似乎心情不错。  
“哼嗯。”

布鲁斯再次靠在卡尔怀里睡熟时，他一口吃掉了盘子里剩下的一块戚风蛋糕。  
TBC


End file.
